Code: Halo
by gh0st3
Summary: Rookie awoke from his coffin, he witness that the robot who killed all of the people. He survive and had to find his squad until Dutch found him. And now there were three ODST left (Please don't get mistaken, I'm changing their outcomes). The place is no longer to be call as Japan instead new name, Area 11. How are they going to bring their country back? *Rate M for Mild Language*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, Code Geass owns Ichiro Okouchi and Halo belongs to Bungie/343 Industries. Do not sue me and I'm broke :P.**

**And now this is my attempt to write the crossover Code Geass to Halo. Now the story start.**

**P.S. *warning graphic scene and mild language.***

* * *

Chapter 1: Drop into hell

**Earth, somewhere in Japan...**

Rookie woke up instantly and notice that there was an odd robot was shooting many people. He quickly instinct that the robot was heading toward to Rookie's pod. _Shit! It's heading toward to me! _He quickly hit three buttons as the hatch kick by itself. The hatch hit the robot as it fell. Rookie took his silence gun as he got himself up, run toward to the destruction building.

He went behind against the wall. He saw that the robot stood up. Rookie assume that the robot is looking for the person who did bring the it down. He had no time to stay here, but he must find his squad, like he did end up in Mombasa. Now his objective is... find his squad. The fact is, he had many bad luck whenever it sent him somewhere where he and his squad got separate, or perhaps his curse luck.

He peak it his cover as the robot left, going somewhere where it could look for the survivor. He came out from the destruction build, clutch his head, _Where the hell am I? Think I'm being paranoid. Come to think of this, the robot was shooting the civilians. It is pretty gruesome that I ever seen. _Rookie heard something from his behind, look back at the corridor from where he was hiding. He raise his silence smg, walking toward to the corridor slowly as a figure with black and gray ODST armor came from the corridor. He recognize his squad mate, Dutch.

They both hostile their silence smg, "Rookie, you ok?"

Rookie nod his head without a head, they both look around. He point at Dutch, "I think, I'm ok, Rookie. So, where are our squad?"

Rookie shrug, shook his head as he doesn't know where they are. Dutch tilt his head, "I see. Looks like we have to ask someone." They both heard the people were coming toward to them. Dutch tap Rookie's shoulder as he gave his hand gesture, "Rookie, follow me!" They both sprint toward to the empty room, Dutch close the door behind by them. They look around as Dutch curse by himself, "Shit. We have nowhere to hide. " They both heard the people were shooting something. Rookie heard an unfamiliar language, he assume it was a Japanese language.

"Rookie, stand against the wall and we have to take them down. Take one of them alive and we have to ask the person." He went against the wall on the right. Rookie nod his head as he went against the opposite wall from Dutch's position. They heard their footstep, they were coming closer. Dutch check his silence smg as he nod as Rookie.

So Rookie did same, nod at him. They were waiting until there are four soldiers open the door, walking slowly as Dutch disarm one of the soldier's gun. Rookie grab another soldier from behind, notice there are two soldiers were about to shoot them. He shouted at him, "Dutch"!

Dutch notice two soldiers are starting to shoot them before two ODST held their own soldiers as human shield. They reload their guns as Rookie took his SOCOM from his sidearm as he killed one of the soldier and he manage wound another soldier's left shoulder.

"Thanks Rookie. You manage wound him," said Dutch, walking toward to the injury soldier, asking him a few question.

Rookie nod his head, walking toward to outside, he need to know why did they shoot the people. He found out that the people were dead, men, women, children, and old people. Rookie was shock that the people massacred their own people. _What the hell? Why did they shoot their own people? Fuck... _He was uneasy, felt something that he hate someone who did killed all of the people. He look back as he walk toward to the wound soldier, they both look at Rookie. Rookie grab his enemy's collar, dragging him to where they did killed them.

Before Dutch tried to stop him, "Rookie, what do you think what were you doing? I'm not finish yet."

Rookie look at Dutch as he point at the dead bodies. Dutch look at them where Rookie did point, he was shock that the soldier did killed all of them. He almost did drop his jaw, notice that Rookie was dragging an injury soldier, pushing him at the dead people. Rookie took his SOCOM from his sidearm to push his enemy's forehead, "Please! Please don't kill me! Please have mercy!"

Rookie's mind start questioning him, should he kill him or beat him up? He made his own decision, start to beat him with his sidearm's butt once. But he did, Dutch shout at him, "Rookie! Stop!" He raise his silence smg to point at Rookie.

Rookie hostile his SOCOM, did not look back at him, "Dutch, I'm not planning to kill him." Dutch hostile his silence smg, "Fine then, I'll give you five minutes. You know what to do, don't kill him."

Rookie kneel down as he start his question, "I have five questions for you. If not, then you know what it might happen to you?"

His enemy felt terrify, he couldn't see Rookie's face or his expression, except Rookie's visor. He start begging at Rookie, "Please don't kill me! I'll give you an answer for everything!"

"Good. Tell me, where are we?"

He start stammer, "I- in A-Area 11, in the Shinjuku, Ghetto."

"Why are you killing the people here?"

"Don't you know what they are? They are Elvens! They are disgusting animals!" Rookie punch him with his fist, beating him up badly until he stop.

Rookie start to squeeze his enemy's shoulder from where he did put his bullet. He pushed his enemy's bullet inside of his shoulder, he start screaming, "PLEASE! DON'T! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Once he stop hitting him, "Elven? Bullshit! That is racist that I ever heard of. I don't like the people who called them as racist. And also what robot was that?" He remember that the robot was killing the people, luckily he escaped from his pod. Only if he hadn't, then it would kill him with some sort of missile or something

"They are called Sutherland."

"And what year was it?"

He sigh, "Don't you know what year was it?"

Rookie took his SOCOM from his sidearm to shoot his enemy's leg, he start scream, "FUCK! NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he beg him. He held his silence pistol to point another leg, "I already did told you this earlier. This time, I'm not going to repeat this again."

He raise his hand, "Please! Ok I tell you! This year is Ascension Throne Britannia 2017! Please, don't kill me!"

_Year is 2017? This was before Human-Covenant war? Does it mean we've gone back to time? Perhaps we did drop on to Requiem world before we end up here? _Rookie stood up, "I have last question for you. Who gave you an order to kill the people?"

"If I tell you about this, then Britannian government will kill me for telling you."

"No, he won't. That would be the one who is going to kill you is me. Ok?" said Rookie.

He nod, "The order were from Highness Prince Clovis."

"Then stand up, then turn back."

"W-what did you s-say?"

Rookie shout at him, "STAND UP!"

He did stood up. Rookie gave his gesture, 'turn around', he did turn around before Rookie choke him with his left arm. He easily doesn't kill him until he pass out. He let him drop on the floor, turn back at Dutch as he comment, "Rookie, that is pretty much overkill."

He nod.

"And you haven't spoken until four years ago. And now you did interrogate him, I think you are very effective enough to put you in Military Court."

He sigh, "Yeah, I already get use it and now I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Dutch pat on Rookie's shoulder, "Rookie, your past is haunting you, am I right? I mean we don't know your name or your last unit or whatever, you are a mysterious soldier. Like Spartan's with no name, but they almost remember their own names."

"Thanks, Dutch." they both heard a radio from inside of their helmet, _This is Corporal Jake -bzzzt- been under attack by -bzzzt- lost four people. We -bzzzt- your help! -bzzzt- sending the co-ordinate to every -bzzzt- ODST._

Dutch and Rookie receive their co-ordinate inside of their helmet. "Rookie, let's go." They both head toward to the objectives where the other platoons were held up.

**In interest of time...**

Two ODST found a robot was called, 'Sutherland,' and seven soldiers were shooting at the building. They notice there are many of ODST were fighting back. They couldn't tell how many ODST are in there. Dutch switch his silence smg to Spartan Laser, look at Rookie, "Kid, think we are ready." He nod without hesitation, gave his thumb up as if he is ready.

"All right! Ladies! Stand back!" he fired his Spartan Laster to shoot the Sutherland down as the Sutherland was destroyed into pieces. Seven soldiers already did notice, Rookie stood up as he run and shoot at four soldiers before he slide as he went against behind the destruction cover. Three soldiers were shooting at Rookie before he gave his signal to Dutch. He shot three enemies with his silence smg, walking toward to Rookie, raise his hand, they both clap each other. They both went to the destruction building as they found five ODST were laying on the ground, apparently they are dead.

Two ODST found two survivor and an injure ODST, one of the ODST look at them, stood up as he walk toward to them, "Thank goodness, you're here."

Dutch replied, "Yeah, we heard your message and figure that you guys need some help."

"Yeah, we lost more ODST soldiers and we held up here. Now there are three of us left to fend them off."

Rookie already did notice there are many soldiers who died for their home, walk toward to injure ODST. He notice that he had a bullet in his stomach, and also there was a woman ODST, she was trying to stop his blood. "Sarah, I can't make this."

"No! You can make it! There is a way that you could survive."

Rookie assume that person name was Jake, he is injure and he can't survive with his wound, "Sarah, stop!" shouted by Jake.

She stop as she look at him. Jake held Sarah's head, "You have nothing to worry about me. You know, I can't survive with my wound. We've been friends no more than ten years ago. And you've been looking for your brother in Luna thirteen years ago before you join the ODST. I guess, the hell is waiting for me." Jake close his eyes as his hand drop.

Sarah smack on Jake's face,"Jake, Jake. Wake up. Don't you dare go without me! Fuck! No!" She punch on Jake's shoulder, three times before Rookie stop her. She look at him before she wipe her tear, "Who are you?"

He point at Dutch without a word. "Our reinforcement? Just two of you?" said Sarah.

He nod.

She sigh, stood up without a word as she put her helmet inside of her head as she walk toward to three people. Rookie sigh as he walk toward to Jake's body, he knelt as he took Jake's dog tag as he put it in his pocket. He turn around as he walk toward to three people, Dutch notice him as he introduce, "Rookie, this is Lieutenant Markov. And this is Rookie."

Rookie shook Markov's hand, "Thank you everyone. Thank you for rescue us." Rookie nod his head, look at Dutch. He look around before he left, "We can't stay here any longer. We have to leave right now."

Trio ODST look each other as they know that they can't stay here longer, which means the enemies will be coming here soon. They both head toward to the destruction hangar before they notice there was a huge odd purple building base. Dutch tap on Markov's shoulder as he point at the purple building, "Come to think of this, do you think that the Commander should be there?"

Markov look at the purple base, "Well, I don't know. think, it's best for us not to interfere them."

Rookie almost forgot to mention about the soldiers, "Sir, I think there is a way to stop them." Trio look at Rookie, "Rookie, you got a plan?"

He nod, tap on Dutch's shoulder, "Remember, the one we did ask their friends?"

Dutch did remember that Rookie did interrogate his enemy, "Yeah... The soldiers that you've seen.. they were killing the civilians." Dutch start to explaining about them. Two of ODST were shock that the soldiers killed their own people with no tolerance.

"What the fuck? What the hell are they thinking?" spat by Markov, felt his anger, "And this year is 2017? Was this before Human-Covenant war? Or are we doing old fashion way like Insurrection?"

"Fuck... This is bad." Sarah cursed by herself three times before she clutch her head, "Please tell me if I'm being paranoid."

"No. It's not. Rookie and I heard the soldiers who kill the people. I hate it when they killed their own people. Rookie is right, we should end it." said Dutch, accept Rookie's plan.

Markov shook his head, "No, you can't. That's why we have to organize our group and discuss our plan before we act," he doesn't like Rookie's idea. Dutch and Markov were argue about Rookie's idea.

"Look here, I'll give no fuck about this, instead sitting and watch the people who killed their own people. It's a way to stop them!" said Dutch, tap on Markov's breastplate hard.

Markov shove Dutch's hand away, "Then who is your superior? I am!"

Dutch spat on him, "No! You are not! Our superior is Buck! And now, we were separate from our squad. Now I advise you to follow Rookie's plan. I think I'm with him."

"No. It's suicide, I'm saying we should regroup our squad and study their strategy!" Markov look at Rookie, "You. Are you going to follow your own plan or should we regroup our squad?"

Rookie doesn't know if he made his right choice, then he may screw up by himself. He sigh as he think, _What choice should I have? That means... no more Ubel Blatt for me._

* * *

**Author's note: This time, I'm planning to change their outcomes. And you already notice that Rookie made his own choice, like karma or something. **

**The hell? Pedobear? **** off Pedobear! *turn back at reader* Sorry, it's just annoying pedobear. Just ignore it. And now I'm running out of my ideas and I'm changing their outcomes from Code Geass, like Dishonor or any other video games that you've play. I know it will change their effect.**

**All right! Leave Rookie's choice here.**

**P.S. I wonder if Rookie receive his Geass? or maybe it is kinda stupid idea.**


	2. For your eyes only

Rookie's File *For your eyes only*

Full Name: (Highly Classified)

Alias: Rookie

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Heights: 6'11

Nationally: Pale (almost as white)

Appearance: He is slender person, light agile and an excellent parkour pro. He had a grim reaper tattoo on his right shoulder, flaming skull with bottom word, 'Born in Hell' on his back, left shoulder and a pirate tattoo on his left arm. He had a scar on his nose between his eyes. His appearance is short blond white hair. And he had undamaged ODST Battle Armor when he changed his armor in his battle and doesn't like dirty one. And also he had a big knife on his right leg because he is right hand.

Eye Colors: Green eye on his left eye and blue eye on his right.

Personality: He hid his emotion, like spartan did hide their emotions. He is cold person and knows how to keep his cool. Strong silent type person and lone wolf. Never took his armor off or his helmet.

History: He was born in Crisium City, Naniwa. His home world is Luna. Not much else to know about his past until he enlisted on July 7, 2547 when he was 17. Sixteen years later, he was participate during the Battle of Jerusalem and was sent down with his reinforcement and was requested by veteran ODST, Gage Yevgenny. His pelican got shot down by rogue ODST and receive his scar wound. His mission has gone wrong and blame their death and tried to save an ODST but fail. Somehow someone nuked and no one did survive the nuke, but it is impossible him to survive from nuke. He is a lone survivor and was sent back to earth to fight against covenant.

Battle: Battle of Jerusalem/ Classified. Battle of Earth/Succeed.

Rank: Private later demoted to Lance Corporal for an unknown reason.

Primary weapon: M7S Caseless submachine Gun

Secondary weapon: M6C/SOCOM

Favorite: Enjoying reading Ubel Blatt and World Embryo. Playing games.

Fear: Losing or separate his squad.

Talents: Methods of interrogation, disguise (when he was young), well trained with his CQC (Close Quarter Combat).

Skills: He spoke four languages, English, Japanese, Russian, and Europe.

*For your eyes only*


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, Halo belongs to Bungie/343 Industries and Code Geass belongs to Clamp. I don't own anything, all of my original belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hard Choice

Rookie had no choice left, either he should follow his own plan to investigate the purple base, which means he may lead his squad to death. He chose his own third opinion, "No. You guys can't come with me. I'm going in there alone."

Trio look at Rookie, made his choice. Their leader start protest, "Rookie, you can't go alone! If you plan to desert our units, then you know what will it happens to you?"

Rookie shook his head, "I know. Failure is not option. I think it's best for you not to follow me anymore and I had many good reasons." He is about to walk away from them before Markov tried to outrank him and start shouting at him, "Once we get back, then I'm going court-martial you! Is that clear?"

Rookie made no response from his superior, walking toward to the purple armor base as he leave his units alone. He know what would he do, is to end killing the people in cold-blood. He dared not look back at his ODST soldiers, he knows he would go alone to find an answer from their commander.

**Dutch's perspective**

He watch Rookie going alone, looking at his superior and a female ODST, Sarah, "Now what? You've pissed him off! This time, I'm not letting him go anywhere while he will being killed by someone!"

He shook his head, "No, let him. This guy is an ass, making his own choice to go alone. It's suicide for us to go with him. Now let's go."

Markov is about to walk away from him before he notice that Sarah did not follow his superior, "Sarah, come on. We have to go."

She shook her head, "No, I'm not going with you. I think he made his own decision, without his help. We have to help him to get him there." She stood beside by Dutch.

Dutch grunt, "Sarah is right. I know him few years ago. We both know he was separate from our platoon and he knew he may never lost and proved us to be warrior. That's why, he proved us that he is not newbie anymore." He check his silence submachine gun before he look at Sarah, "Let's help Rookie, shall we?"

She nod her head, checking her assault rifle, raising her rifle in the air, "Let's do this, Dutch." They both jog toward to Rookie, leaving Markov behind. He start mutter by himself, "What the fuck?" he sigh as he follow them.

**Rookie's perspective**

Rookie found himself in destruction building, watching the Sutherland, infantry walking toward to the war zone an advance and lastly the armor base was heavily guarded. The building is quite odd, it does have field hospital, he never seen the building this before. He need to work his strategy before he act. He need to think, what if he could disguise their uniform and infiltrate the base undetected. He shook his head, _Wrong, you idiot! Just think! _Maybe, he may need distract them before he could enter the base without being notice. He gave himself a smirk before he heard someone from his back.

He slowly took his SOCOM from his sidearm as he turn back quickly as he point at black and grey ODST soldier. He instantly recognize him, Dutch, "Fuck. I almost shot you." he hostel his SOCM, "I thought you suppose not to follow me. Why are you here?"

Dutch scoff, punching on Rookie's shoulder lightly, "Never let him go alone while you do your own private personal."

Sarah and Markov emerge from the room. Markov is not happy, "I never like this. Make your own plan and I hope you know what were you doing. If your plan has been screw up, then we end up being dead."

"Rookie, never let anyone to go alone. If you do, then you may become a lone wolf. So we have to work together." she walk toward to the view, "So Rookie, what's your plan?"

Rookie did not respond as he touch his chin, checking his silence gun, "We need to distract them. Make it look like their area has been breach or something."

"Wrong, if the area has been breach, then the base may be lockdown until the threat will be done? Then, I suppose, we'll go inside of the building without being notice." said Sarah, suggesting to change Rookie's plan.

Rookie grin as they felt the ground were shaking, they notice the Sutherland. It notice them before Dutch shout, "GET DOWN!" before they had a chance, they dove on the ground as the sutherland shoot them with heavy gun. Four ODST lay on the ground, the rubbles came down from the ceiling with full of dusts.

Once it stop, the sutherland couldn't see them in the dust as the enemy call for his reinforcement to check them out as the sutherland left.

Rookie and Sarah rise from the rubble, they cough, as they dust by themselves. _Fuck, it's loud. And my ear... fuck, I'm deaf. _Rookie tap his head as he adjust his ears as he could hear it clearly, he look at his units. He notice that Dutch's left shoulder was stabbed by metal rod.

He walk toward to Dutch, as he tried to comfort him, "Ah shit. Looks like I've been nabbed," said Dutch, trying not to move his left shoulder, "What about Markov?"

Rookie found Markov was injury as well too, both of his legs has been crushed by cabinet. He inspect Markov's legs before he grad Rookie's wrist, look at his legs as he took his helmet off from his head, spitting his blood from his mouth, "Looks like I won't make it."

Rookie remember it in his first battle, Jerusalem. His memory does not please him as he took his knife out from his boot before Markov stop him, "Plan to cut my legs? No, I'd rather to die first than being capture by someone." He sigh as he took his AI chip from his pouch, "Rookie, I entrust you to protect the AI. Her name was, Elseria Rahnclave."

Rookie shook his head before Markov start anger at him, "Rookie, that's an order! I know you can do it! Your name was highly classified. You are man without name. You are ghost, nameless, and invisible." he forced him to Rookie to put an AI in his pouch.

He sigh as he stood up before he took Markov's dog tag, "Rookie, what are you doing?"

"Taking your dog tag to return to your home and I know what to do." said Rookie, putting Markov's dog tag in his pocket. "And you are russian, I presume?"

Markov spoke his russian language, "**Да. Я.**" _Yes. I am._

Rookie put his hand on Markov's shoulder, "**Ты не умрешь в вену. Я выполню ваш заказ.**" _You will not die in your vein. I will fulfil your order._ Rookie stood up as he walk toward to Dutch, asking Sarah if Dutch could make it.

She nod her head, "Yes, he will survive. Without medic, then he'll lose his blood."

Rookie heard the britannian soldiers were coming up, look at Dutch, "Dutch, can you walk?"

He nod without a word, fell on the ground before Sarah got Dutch's arm as she wrap his arm on his neck. Rookie stood behind the wall from the door as he shoot them blindly, look at them as he point at the direction, "Take him somewhere safe. I'll deal this by myself."

Rookie peak from his cover before the britannian soldiers shoot back. He guess their accuracy are terrible. He'll make his cover for Sarah and Dutch to go somewhere safe. He shot them blindly back again, rush toward to Markov, pushing the cabinet toward on the floor as he gave the cabinet to provide them to cover from their back.

Markov cough as he raise his hand, "Leave me, I would like to take Dutch's Spartan Laser," as if he planning to die alone, taking all of his enemies with him. Rookie garb Markov's collar, "No, you can make it!"

Markov took a deep breath as he shout at Rookie, "No! I may slow you down. Don't you forget? You must end it, if you can't more people will die. You have to protect them!" He shove Rookie's hand away as he look at Dutch, "You can leave it to me. I'll cover you. Sarah, take him to field hospital without notice! That is an order! No argument!"

Dutch drop his Spartan Laser as he nod, "Yes, sir. You can have it." Sarah carried him to the exit before she shout at him, "Rookie, we have to go, right now!"

Rookie gave no choice left, but leave him behind in order, to let the him to fall in their hands. He gave two of his grenade, "If, you can't handle this by yourself. Then leave no trace behind."

Markov nod his head, took his grenade as he put it behind on his back, raising his Spartan Laser, "**Прежде чем вы идете, вы должны выжить. Сделать свой собственный войну**." _Before you go, you must survive. Make your own war._ _. _He nod his head as he left him behind. Markov raise his Spartan Laser as he aim the britannian soldiers, he smile, "Make our own war? Sure! The devil will kick your arse!" he start laughing as he pull his trigger with his Spartan Laser._  
_

Rookie made his way to the exit, leaving him behind as he heard Markov fire his Spartan Laser. The britannian finish him off before Markov blew himself up, killing few of the soldiers.

Rookie did not look back as he found Sarah and Dutch outside, he notice that the soldier were walking away from the base and field hospital. He check the area carefully as he gave his hand gesture to point at field hospital. She nod her head as they took Dutch to the hospital vehicle. Rookie sprint as he went against the wall as he knock the door twice.

Someone open the door before Rookie point the britannian doctor, he raise his hands as he threat, "One wrong move, you're dead. Got it?"

He nod without a word. Sarah bring Dutch inside of the hospital vehicle, Rookie gave the britannian doctor an instruction, to move them somewhere safe. Dutch ask Rookie if he is coming with them.

Rookie shook his head, "No, I'm not coming with you. I gave him an instruction, once Dutch's arm gets better, then ditch him without killing him. Once you find the safe house, then send me a co-ordinate so I could find you." Rookie walk away from them before Sarah respond, "Wait, let me go with you. You can't go al-" Rookie cut her, "No, you must stay with Dutch. Without Markov or Buck, the we have our own with no backup, supply or safe house. That's all I've got, message me so that I could find you."

Rookie walk away from them, leaving them behind to walk toward to the base. He knew he had many reasons since his war. The fact is, he doesn't know what brought them here. He'll need an answer later, from now, he must interrogate their enemy commander name was Clovis.

**In interest of time... (Warning, less torture)**

Rookie stood behind the wall as he access the code before the door open. He rush as he shoot four of Clovis's sub-ordinate before Clovis had a chance to reach his sidearm. Rookie shot Clovis's shoulder as he fell his pistol on the floor. He sprinted toward to him before Clovis reach the button, Rookie shot Clovis's leg as he fell on the floor, "Argh! My leg."

He walk toward to him slowly as he grab Clovis's neck as he held him high. Clovis tried to freed by himself, but Rookie's grip were strong to handle him. Rookie tried not to kill him as he gave him a tight to squeeze Clovis's neck.

"What do you want?" said Clovis, trying to free by himself.

Rookie lean forward with his face, he look Clovis's eyes with no expression, "Call your people off."

He raise his eyebrow that his enemy spoke an english, "Call my people off? Then why are you siding with an Elven?"

Rookie twitch his eye, still gripping Clovis's neck as he bring Clovis to his chair. He turn him around as he smash Clovis's head on chair's arm, his head start bleeding as he clutch his head, "Argh! My head! Fuck!"

Rookie raise his fist before Clovis cover his face with his hand, "Ok. Ok. I'll call my people off." he lift himself as he sat on his chair, press the button as he start an announcement. He look at Rookie's visor, he couldn't see his face, except he could see his own face on Rookie's visor.

He took a deep breath as he announce, "Cease fire! I repeat, cease fire! Please treat the people and give them our medic and shelter. Once you are done, come back to our post and leave the people alone."

Clovis let his finger, look at Rookie's face, "Satisfied?"

"Actually, I have a couple of question for you. If you can't tell me a truth, then I would gladly to smash your head on the wall and paint your blood. Is that clear?"

He nod his head without hesitation. Rookie walk toward to him as he took his SOCOM, check his gun if he had ammo left, "Why did you killed all of the Japanese Citizen?"

"They are Elve-" before Rookie cut him, shoot Clovis's another leg. He start scream as he clutch his leg, "Ok. Ok, Japanese it is. My great-mother was assassinate by someone. My father start his war to dominate the whole country for an unknown reason. My brother, Lelouch vi Brtannia, confront his father, later he became an exile along with his sister, Nunnally. I assume they died from the war."

"And your father's name?" said Rookie, crossing his arms on his chest. The history sound familiar, like American Revolution. However, the british wanted to steal the native's land, murder the people and now the whole world know about this.

"My father's name was Charles zi Britannia. So is that all?"

"And who did assassinate your great-mother?"

He shrug, raising both of his arms, "I don't know who did killed her. I assume my father hold his grudge against the whole world."

Rookie sigh as he raise his SOCOM to point at Clovis's chest. He raise his eyes as he tried to defend by himself, "No. Please, spare me. Please have mercy! Please-" Before Rookie shoot Clovis's forehead between his eyes, his body slide down on his chair. He lower his SOCOM as he respond, "You are disgrace that I ever seen. This time, I'm going to kill your asshole father and end this shit!" he walk away from Clovis body, leaving him dead. Before he leave, he notice at the camera on the top right corner, he shoot the camera with his SOCOM.

He heard the footstep, he walk silently as he stood against the wall, waiting for the britannian soldier to come. Once the britannian soldier open the door, he walk before Rookie grab him, raising his SOCOM on britannian's head. He look at his face, his eyes are violet, his hair is ebony and lastly the kid must be young. He presume he is 17 or 18 years old. Rookie is taller than him, he look at Clovis's body before he let him go, still raising his SOCOM at him.

He walk backward, the britannian soldier look at him as he raise his eyebrows. He look at Rookie as he comment, "You know what to do. I should leave here right now." he hostile his SOCOM as he walk away from him.

* * *

**Author's note: I know this sound crappy enough. I know Leclouch may be faster than Rookie. **

**You notice that I did skip the scene, however I may mix this up and couldn't follow part with the story as well.**

**I guess there are three ODSTS left... I guess they are outfight, outmatch and I'm thinking if I could put Army of two or one. The heck if I could do this, then I'll think about this. **

**And sound russian? Don't worry I already did translate it, you don't have to worry about this. **


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. Code Geass belongs to Clamp and Halo belongs to Bungie/Industries 343. All of my original belongs to me. Do not sue me and I'm broke :P **

* * *

Chapter 3: Accused

**Somewhere in middle east, before establish Area 18**

Cornelia walk toward to the Control Room. She is about to tell them about that she did complete her mission. She found them in the Control Room as she notice that the people were not smiling, they were not looking each other instead they stare at her. She thought that the people were praising her that she did establish Area 18.

One of her staff is about to approach to her as he gave her a grim news, "Sir, your brother is dead."

Cornelia widen her eyes, she couldn't believe that her brother dead in Area 11. She cursed the Japan, clenching her both of her fist, "What the fuck? Why would someone killed my brother?"

"I know. It is difficult for you that you lost your brother in Area 11. So you will sent to Area 11 to investigate and hunt your brother's killer."

She raise her eyebrow, "Killer? If it is an Elven, then I would give him a quick death then he would pay for my brother's death!"

"Yeah. You will. You should bring your killer's justice. Once you get in Area 11, they will help you through with your investigation."

She ignore him as she bit her lip, walk away from Control Room as she vow herself to find her brother's killer to bring the justice. _Think you could get away with it? I hope I will find and kill you, son of a bitch!_

**Area 11, somewhere in Tokyo, abandon warehouse**

**Six hours later**

Sarah sat on her chair, checking her watch on her left wrist, _It's been six hours since I sent the co-ordinate to Rookie and haven't heard from him._ She watch Dutch sleeping on his dirty bed, the metal rod was removed from his left shoulder. The britannian doctor told her that he may recover about a week. She guess it may take him forever to recover by himself. She sigh as she stood up, walking around by herself.

She may think that Rookie may got himself capture by enemy, which means... She heard something outside as she took her SOCOM from her back. She walk toward to the door as she went behind against the wall. She steady her SOCOM as she breath slowly. She heard someone is coming toward the door as she heard the door knocking twice.

Once it stop, someone knock the door three times again before she open the door as she did not recognize the person who wore his black jacket, grey t-shirt, blue jean pant, black cap and black sun eyeglasses. And he had a bag on his back as he respond, "Got your location, Sarah. And sorry, I'm late."

Sarah let him in before closing the door as she put her SOCOM on her back. She cross her arms on her chest as she ask him, "Who are you? I don't recognize you."

"Rookie," Before he put his bag on the table as he unzip it, took his helmet out from his bag, "Does it convince you?"

"Looks like you got my message, I suppose." she walk toward to Dutch as she sat on her chair before checking on her watch, "Rookie, I got good news and bad news for you. Which one do you prefer?"

"Good news, please." he walk toward to the table as he put his helmet on it. He took two UNSC Assault Rifles, DMR, Sniper Rifle, a Battle Rifle and a few dozen of C-12 on the table as he organize the weapons. He start listening to Sarah's news, "Good news, Dutch is okay and the rod of steel was removed. He'll be back in his state."

"And bad news?"

"Bad news...He will be back on his feet about a week to go. So it leaves two of us."

He sigh as he took a few dozen of UNSC ammunition, "Shit. This sounds bad. Without support. Without help. And we have nothing. Looks like we have our own."

"Yeah, I agree with you. So Markov did gave you something before he died?"

He remember Markov's order as he took his AI chip from his pocket as he show it to her, "Yeah. He did. Without equipment, we don't have nothing to use it for an AI."

"What about your helmet? Think it's worth to try it," She shrug as she don't know if it will work on Rookie's helmet.

"I think I should give it a try. Lucky me, I already did record my last mission logs on my helmet. I'm going to save it." he is about to insert an AI chip inside of his helmet before Sarah raise her hand, "It's late, Rookie. You'll talk to her tomorrow."

"You're right. I'll talk to Elseria. So, anything else?"

Sarah look at Dutch sleeping on his bed, "Nothing else. But here is one thing left that I may worry about this."

Rookie raise his eyebrow, "Which is?"

"About everyone. I don't know if we manage to stay alive, but the others didn't make it. You've seen it that the people killed their own people," She cover her own face with both of her hands, "These people... how do you think that we compare with them? I mean fighting the rebels before the alien were coming to extinct us!" she is about to start crying, but she tried to suppress her emotions.

Rookie walk toward to her as he hug her, "Don't worry. It's about survival. We did fought against the Covenant. Some of us did make it. Some of them did not make it. We won the war. Their families and friends were waiting for them to come home. It's ok, you can cry with me, if you want." Rookie doesn't how to feel or live. But he knows how to die and fighting. The fact that he did commit his first sin that his mission has gone wrong during Battle of Jerusalem. It made him guilty that he left his squad to die by his own hands.

He let her go as she notice that Sarah's face were completely sober before she wipe her tear, "Thanks, Rookie. But I don't like your stupid name. Can you please tell me your real name?"

Rookie shrug, "Maybe. Someday I will tell you my real name. Like Markov said this before, I'm ghost." He smirk as he gave a small pat on Sarah's right shoulder, "Only dead men tells their real names. Go and get some rest." He walk away from her.

Sarah is confused that she doesn't know Rookie's real name. She stood up as she turn around, introducing her own name, "Sarah Dante. That's my name, Rookie."

Rookie walk toward to Dutch as he gave a small smack on Dutch's face before he woke up as he did not recognize him, "Who are you?"

"Your left shoulder is ok, Dutch?"

He nod as he tried to lift by himself before Rookie comfort him, "Dutch, don't force yourself. Just take a rest and don't worry, you will be back about a week to go."

Dutch look at Rookie's face with his black cap and sun eyeglasses, "Then why the hell are you dressing as civilian, Rookie?"

He answer, "To keep low profile. Wouldn't want to attract my BDU to anyone, except the britannian."

Dutch start laughing, "That's good. So what about Markov?"

Rookie shook his head without a word. Dutch raise his eyebrow, knowing that Markov died from his wound, "I see. So what about every-" Before Rookie cut him, "Dutch, please get a rest and you will be back in a few weeks."

Dutch grunt, scratching his head, "Well, I bet I will. Then what will we do?"

"You stay with Sarah. And I'm going to snoop around in Tokyo. I will be back in midnight." Rookie stood up as he walk away from them before Sarah grab Rookie's arm, "Wait, I'm going with you."

"No, you must stay with Dutch. And make sure he must not le-" before Dutch cut him, holding his SOCOM in the air, "Kid, I don't need protection from her, but my very own precious protection."

Rookie look at Sarah as she insist,"Don't worry, he will protect by himself. This time, we are going to find this out what is happening in Tokyo." He grunt as he nod without a word. They were about to leave the warehouse. Dutch sat on his bed as he look around, "Shit. I forgot to ask him to buy the takeaway food."

**Area 11, Tokyo Settlement  
**

They were walking on the street as they found themselves in the city. Sarah look at Rookie was wearing his sun eyeglasses, he did not aware that the sun is coming down, "Rookie, how long are you going to wear the eyeglasses?"

Rookie perk his head as he took his sun eyeglasses, "You should've told me this sooner." He put it in his pocket, "Come to think of this, this place is different. But it's not 21st century. Why are they building with such fashion place?"

"Maybe, we were sent to a different universe? No. Last time we dropped on Requiem, however, we did not see there was some kind of an explosion which it almost did killed us. I don't know, I was thinking what happen to japanese government?" said Sarah, curious about the government.

Sarah is right. They both stop walking, he look at Sarah, "You're right. What happen to the government? I mean whole nations were suppose not to invade each other." He sigh as he scratch his head, "I think it feels like American Revolution. The Americans did liberate their british's territory. American won their home, but the british left and gone back to home. It was long time ago."

"Or maybe they went their revenge?" she shrug.

"No that's not possibility. They were suppose to agree their treaty. I think I might know someone who did broke their treaty. There was a government name was Charles zi Britannia. He is the one who did broke their treaty."

She raise her eyebrows with her expression, "Wow. His name is weird. So where did you get the information?"

"I talk to a friend, he see-" Before they were cut, they notice a huge TV on the building as the reporter announce, **Sorry to interrupt the program. A shocking news that Prince Clovis was assassinated by someone. And also we have an evidence that suspect who did killed him. **There was another screen appear that black ODST who shot on Clovis's head, leaving him dead before the camera was destroyed. **  
**

Sarah raise her eyebrows again, she was shock that Rookie did killed him, she look at him as he raise his hands lowly, "Hey. Don't look at me like I'm assassin."

"Seriously? What. The. Fuck? Why did you killed him, you asshole." she lowered her voice, "Tell me why do you have your reason that you did killed him?" They were interrupt by the reporter again, **The prime suspect was accused by Jeremiah and also they were officially release his name was, Suzaku Kururugi. It seems that he did destroy his own evidence and sent to public execution. **The picture shown on the right corner with his name on bottom and lastly, it label him as Elven.

Rookie clutch his fists, "What the fuck is this?"_  
_

"This kid... We have to save him!" said Sarah, they both rush back to the abandon warehouse where they left with no hesitation.

**Abandon Warehouse**

Dutch tried to stood up as his legs gave no respond, he sigh before he notice two ODST were entering as if they were in hurry, "Guys, what are you doing here?"

They did not respond as Rookie is going to wear his ODST armor until Sarah respond, "Dutch, we have a problem. That kid is going to face his execution." While she took Rookie's cap, checking in her pocket, "Guys, do you have scarf?"

"Wait a minute. We are stranger since we arrive here. I bet they won't recognize you," said Rookie, took his AI chip to insert it inside of his helmet before activate it. He put his helmet inside of his head before an AI appear on his screen.

Elseria spoke with her german accent, raising her sword at Rookie's face, "Who goes there?"

He respond his name, "Rookie. Service Numbers, 11282-31220-JD. 105th Shock Troops Division. I assume you AI knows about this."

She sheath her sword, smirking at him, "An Unidentified Shock Trooper squad? Interesting. So care to tell me what happen?"

He took his sniper rifle as he held it, checking on his scope, "I'll explain how we got here later. And now, I need your help."

* * *

**Author's notes: FYI, I'm not going to leave the notes for you. However, you might see the chapter what happen in next chapter and I'll let you think about this.  
**

**So what might you think Cornelia might going to hunt the ODST? I don't think so and picking up the wrong people.  
**


	5. Sarah's File

**Ok everyone, I'm going to give a quick update about the character. **

* * *

Sarah's File

Full Name: Sarah Dante

Alias: None

Age: 25 (Currently)

Gender: Female

Family: Father (Deceased) Mother (Deceased) Brother (Missing presume killed)

Heights: 5'20

Nationally: White

Appearance: Tall, short brown hair in ponytail. She had a tattoo on her back with emblem of the pod with flaming skull. She had a small scar on her right eyebrow.

Personality: She is carefree and very overprotect her friends.

History: She was born in Crisium City, Naniwa. Her home world is Luna. Her file was almost destroyed for an unknown reason. Her brother left Sarah's family before the Covenant killed her family. She fled with refugee until she enlist an army when she was 18. She learnt that her brother was alive and he is in UNSC. She search him until three years later, she was sent to the earth to defend against Covenant.

Rank: Private

Primary weapon: Assault Rifle

Secondary weapon: SOCOM

Favorite: Curry, secret codes.

Fear: Watching her friends to die.

Talents: Manipulate and very bad cooking skills.

* * *

**Ok. I'll leave this out of here since I haven't seen the reviews much. I don't mind to give the negative reviews or whatever. From my last chapter, think it's going to be happening? Then I'll leave it to you and give your decision to make ODST join with resistance. If not, then they would stay under their radar.  
**


	6. Chapter 4

**I know I did skip the scene, however, I do not want to mix up everything. **

**AXL999: Don't worry, I'll make him to appear in next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Zero Condition

**Next Evening...**

Rookie and Sarah were discuss about grab and run, "Come to think of this, if you could create a diversion, then I properly should grab him, take him to somewhere safe," said Sarah, suggesting that Rookie could provide her cover.

Rookie touch his chin, thinking carefully if he could make it happen, then there should be the problem with the crowd. He look at an AI inside of his helmet on right corner, "Elseria? Can you please give us about the plan?"

"Yes, Rookie. The simulation have shown that you and Sarah may rescue him. It's about 1.4%, but there are few risks, however I cannot give the guarantee for you and Sarah. Sorry, that's all I could."

Rookie check on his sniper, checking the bullets in the magazine, "Hell with this. Failure is not an option. That's all I could care about the innocent kid will face his execution." He put his rifle on the floor, "Now they accused the wrong person! The true culprit is me, because they lack their evidence. I will show them a real evidence."

Elseria sigh, crossing her arms on her chest, "I know. You helljumpers already did face against their odds. I already read your files, however the ONI didn't censor me." She smirk at him, "So would you like to fight against odd?"

"Odds doesn't matter. I took a greatest risk to find my group during Battle of Earth. So, please find me a specific location for me, so that I could provide Sarah's cover."

"Sure," Ai disappear from his inside of his helmet.

Sarah raise her eyebrow, doesn't like to fight against odd, "So that's your game plan? I hope you know what were you doing. About this, after I took him out, who will pick us up?"

They both look at Dutch, testing his left shoulder carefully as he look at them were staring at him, "Would you guys please stop giving me a creepy staring?"

Sarah raise her hand, "I really hate to ask you, is your left shoulder ok?"

Dutch tried to stretch his shoulder, endure his pain, "My left shoulder is ok. But I'm ready."

Rookie stood up as he walk toward to him, "Easy, Dutch." he pet his shoulder, "I know you are ready, but you are not. It's not about your safety, the one who's going to take a risk...is me. Please do not get yourself in firefight."

Dutch raise his eyebrow, "Seriously? No shit, man. I know you're protecting us. So what will you do? Showing them the real evidence? No way that you could do it by yourself."

Rookie shook his head, "Don't worry, you could dress as civilians. I have a plan for you guys. This time, we can't use our real names."

Dutch and Sarah look each other, they both nod their head as Dutch check on his SOCOM, put it on his back, "So what names are we going to use?"

Rookie shrug, "I had no idea. Maybe Elseria could give you a recommendation?" The AI appear inside of his helmet, "I heard you guys, Dutch will be Tex and Sarah will be Caboose."

Trio were shock that the AI who gave them a weird name. Dutch and Sarah protest, demanding Elseria to give them a proper code name, "What the hell? Are you kidding me?" They both shook Rookie's head, they did not aware that Rookie was inside of his helmet until he stood up as he smash Sarah's and Dutch's head to each other. He twitch his right eye, raising his right fist, "You idiot. Aren't you aware that AI was inside of my helmet while you guys tearing me head off? I can't believe you guys are an idiots that I ever seen... and worst code name that I ever heard, Elseria."

They both touch their head as they apologize to Rookie that they did not aware an AI was inside of his helmet. He sigh as he shook his head, "So why did you give them a weird names?"

Elseria start explaining about the code names, "Tex and Caboose. They are spartans that I originally did served with them during Insurrection War. I realized they were idiots until they screwed up in their missions. Luckily, the engineer transfer me to ODST squad. That's why I gave them their code names."

Trio face palm their faces. Rookie raise his hands, "Ok then, I suppose you gave their code names after Spartans? And what about me?"

"Hei."

Rookie raise his eyebrow, "Hei? Does it mean black?"

She nod her head, "The word is from Chinese, but I'm not going to tell you other words. Looks like it's about to start." she smile at him before disappear.

He look at them as if they felt jealous, "I know your feeling guys. I should've never ask an AI this earlier. And..."he trailed off until he check on his time, "Looks like the party is going to start right now. First feet into hell!" Two ODST respond with same quotes, "First feet into hell!" They both head to where Suzaku is facing his Execution.

**Few hours later, Rookie's position..**

Rookie sat on his chair, steady his sniper, adjusting his scope as he zoomed it in, checking if there are suspicious from crowds, "Caboose, you're clear. Let me to know when you are ready."

He heard a radio from his helmet, "Idiot, don't call me Caboose. It's worst! And yes I'm ready."

"Sorry. I know you don't like it. Tex, you in position?"

"All green, Hei. And stop calling me Tex, it's weird!"

Rookie shook his head, doesn't like an annoying names, "Sorry guys. So let's focus the objective. High Value Target's code name is Rabbit. You know Suzaku's code name was Rabbit. Here is the plan, once, I shoot Jeremiah. Then throw the smoke and grab Rabbit, take him somewhere safe. Ok?"

They both respond inside Rookie's helmet, "Aye. All green."

Rookie sat on his position, waiting for the Rabbit to appear. It took no more than four minutes for the Rabbit to appear the target, he respond to Sarah, "Caboose, Rabbit is here, I repeat, Rabbit is here. Have you got your visual?"

She respond, "Yes, I have a visual. And wait what? Something happening, Hei."

He burrow his eyebrows, "What is it?"

"There was a man... he is wearing a dark purple suit with golden stripes and long sleeves with its black and gold cloak and an enormous black cape encircling the head. And...Shit. He had a big ball which... wait... Holy shit! It's a gas bomb!" Sarah exclaimed, almost sound that she is having a panic.

"Son of a bitch! What the hell? Elseria! I thought we suppose to grab Rabbit and run, instead the guy who appear from nowhere! With a gas bomb!"

An AI appear inside of his helmet, "Sorry, Rookie. I didn't notice this. I lack the information, and wait." She touch her ear as she listen, "Looks like the plan has been update, you must kill the man who carried the gas bomb."

He raise his eyes, punching his left fist on the wall hard, leave his fist mark on the wall. He did not feel pain, "What the fuck? What choice do I have? Fuck!"

"Sorry, Rookie. It's my fault that I did not check on Resistance's activity. But I su-" Rookie cut her, shouting at himself, "I give no shit about the mission or advise." he tried to think fast as he instinct, "Ok everyone! Change the plan! Sarah get out of here! Just run no more than 20 radius miles away. And Dutch! Pick her up, I'm about to stop them right now!"

"But-" He shut Dutch's and Sarah's radio off as he stood up, putting his sniper rifle on his back as he rush downstair, in order to save them, "Elseria! How many minutes left before it will blow up?"

"I can't determine it. I want you to get it closer and see if I could disarm it." He rushed downstair, "Shit!" he cursed by himself, as he found an exit, bashing the door with his right shoulder, "I hope it's not too late." He walk toward to the crowd as he notice there are three big TVs on the building, "Elseria, what level are you on?"

She is confuse, narrow with her eyebrows, "Sir? I'm on Level 4. But Cortana is higher than me. So why are you asking me?"

He ignore her question, "Can you hack the network and show them a real evidence from what I did killed him?"

"But-" He cut her, "Do it! Right now!" He lowered his voice, doesn't want to attract the crowd which it could blow his plan. She nod her head, "Ok then, I'll do it." she disappear.

He calmly walk toward to the street, pushing aside the crowds as he ignore them. Once he stop, he found a person with dark purple suit with his enormous helmet was announce, **I am Zero! And by the way why did you frame your own precious soldier?**

He notice that the other person name was, Jeremiah, protesting him, **Frame him? No I did not! I accused him that he did killed Clovis! I assume that the person was him!**

**And where is your evidence?**

He look confuse, he tried to change Zero's subject, **What evidence? Then I have no evidence! All is we found a fingerprints from his gun!"**

Zero start laughing, raising both of his arms, **The real evidence is... me! I did killed him!**

The whole crowds were shock, the real prime suspect who did killed him. But Rookie was not happy, he thinks that Zero did cover him for killing Clovis as he heard it from Elseria, "Rookie, all set."

"Do it." he jump over the fence before the news were interrupt by Elseria. The crowds notice three TVs on the building as they were shock, the mysterious person who originally did killed Clovis.

He shout at two of them, "I am!" he walk toward to Zero, climb over the vehicle which Zero was still standing there. He look at the crowd, "Do not be deceived by Jeremiah! I'm going to tell you who did killed him...is me!"

Whole crowds were shock that there are two suspect, they do not know who did killed him. Zero look at Rookie as he ask him, "Who are you?"

He shout his own name **(not real)** at the crowd, "I am Rookie!" he look at Jeremiah, "Satisfied? Why don't you let him go?"

"What the fuck? Never I-" before he interrupt him, "I told you! You go-"before the restraint shock his voice, gritting his teeth. Jeremiah's head is starting sweat, pointing at two of them, "You two. I don't know what you are. I demand you to take your goddamn mask off!"

Rookie clutch his fist, he tried to negotiate him before Zero start laughing at him, "Or what? You're scared? I have to tell you something interest, Orange."

Rookie raise his eyes, he did not know what Orange means. The brintannian soldiers were shock that Jeremiah's code name was Orange, they look confuse as he ask him, "Sir, what is Orange?"

Jeremiah look around, he did not know what Orange means, "Orange? I don't know what are you talking about."

"Oh that's too bad, look like I have to force you." his slot open on his mask as Zero's eye. Something caught Jeremiah's eye as he order his soldier to release Suzaku. The soldiers were not sure until they disengage his cuff, carry him as they threw him on the street.

Rookie set down on his foot as he walk toward to Suzaku, he put his arm around on his neck as he carried him, "You'll be ok, kid." He carried him to Zero as they climb on the vehicle before Zero snap his finger as the gas colored inside of the container.

"What the hell?! You left the people to die! Give them an antidotes!" said Rookie, raising his SOCOM to point at Zero.

He chuckle, explaining to him about fake gas bomb, "Well, sorry, Rookie. I made my bluff. It's not real. Please forgive me, only if I hadn't known you, then my cover will blow up."

Rookie hostile his SOCOM as he relief, _Thank goodness. How stupid am I? No wait, why did I come out while I save the people. _He smack his helmet. He stood up as they run side of the road, jump off as they found someone was waiting.

He notice there were four people. He notice the other person was wearing a strange black armor as he took his pistol out from his back as he point at Rookie, "You brintannian dogs! What are you doing here?"

Rookie raise his hands before Zero lower his gun, "Ohgi, he is with us."

He look at him, as he start suspect him, "What? But he is brintannian, there is no way that I could trust him!"

Rookie sigh as he spoke his japanese accent, "**後で私を殺すことができます。私は答えを探しています。そうでない場合、私は残します。**" _You can kill me later. I am looking for an answer. If not, then I will leave._

Trio look at Rookie's language was japanese. They were surprise that he spoke his language, they were originally thought he was a brintannian soldier, the girl with bright red hair with blue eyes ask him, "**その後日本解放戦線からは何ですか？" **_Then are you from japanese liberation front?_

He answered with her question, "Never heard this before. I am not part of that group or anything."

She tilt her head as she sigh, her face shown disappointment, "Well, I guess, you are an ex-britannian soldier. And your name was Rookie?"

He nod his head, look at Suzaku as he let him sat on the floor, "You ok, kid? Man, you really are bad shape." he gave his hand to him. Suzaku grab Rookie's hand as he lift him up. He dust himself, as he thank them, "Thanks. But I saw you on the TV that you did killed him. Is that true?"

Rookie felt his guilty, making the brintannian to frame the kid, which he look-alike Japanese, "Sorry to drag you into mess. I think it's time to throw your life away."

Zero gave his hand at Suzaku, "And you can join with us, if you want." But he refuse as he walk away from them, "No thank you, Zero. I don't join with you. So I have to go back to military."

Rookie grab Suzaku's shoulder as he turn around before he punch Suzaku's face, "If you plan to return to military, tomorrow, you will regret this. So you want to go back to military? To receive your death wish? Then it's fine, this time, I'm not going to help you if you are going to die by their hands. Then everyone will start to blame me about your death." he grab Suzaku's collar as he shout at him, Zero and woman with red bright hair with blue eyes tried to stop him, "They plan to betray you again! I've been there this before! Since I was demoted when I tried to save them. I failed. I became coward!" He let him go, "Then don't end up like me..." he trailed of as he walk away from him.

Suzaku wipe his blood from his mouth as he sigh, _Look like I will regret this. He is right. But I don't what sort of person is he._ he look at Zero's hand as he grab his hand before lifting himself up again. He apologize to him, "Sorry, my friend has lots of issues. I know your feeling. Just in case, you might think carefully in the future." they both walk away from him, leaving him behind.

**Resistance headquarter...**

Rookie sat on the couch as he look at three people were sitting at opposite from Rookie's position. Zero is about to start introduce and his companion, "My name is Zero." He point at his companion without looking at them, "And this is Ohgi and Kallen, they are member of Resistance. And care to tell us your real name?"

Rookie lean backward, crossing his arms on his chest, "If I would tell you my real name. However my name is classified, I can't tell you about my real name. So you can call me Rookie."

"Sounds like newbie. No offence. I think I saw you on the TV that you did killed him. Guess, the news spread around the world. They don't like you." said Kallen, believe that Rookie was originally did killed him.

Ohgi scratch his head, "So our people might be happy without Clovis. But it's not over yet. I was thinking if you could join with us."

Zero gave his offer to Rookie, "So what do you think? Seen the truth? You could make your decision if you want. But I don't know where you came from or your name. And we need your skill to fight against the britannian."

* * *

******Making him as leader is kinda crappy.**

**And now, Rookie is going to made his decision. What might you think he is going to join with Resistance? Or go under his radar? If not then I'm going to screw opinion. **

**And Elseria's challenge? Cortana is higher than Elseria, the heck if i know. I'll put it up later. **

**And You might leave the review or pm me about your fan character from ODST like an example that I did put up their Rookie's and Out Of Character's files. Fan character are acceptable, however I have to make it less ODST squad. Like I said this before Army of one or two or three or four. Whatever!**

**So I have to pick the character carefully and see if i can do this.**

**Oh by the way, I'm planning to use the forerunner place which it doesn't relate to the Geass. **


	7. Evidence (Damn I have to fix it)

**Short chapter for Cornelia.**

* * *

Chapter 4.5: Evidence

**Area 11, Britannian Base, not long after Rookie's incident...**

Cornelia step out from the vehicle. She is tired from her travel, but she is not. She walk toward to the lobby as she found someone was waiting for her. Her secretary walk toward to her as she hand her information about Clovis's killer, "Ma'am, I found your killer. Not long ago."

She raise her eyebrows, didn't think that Clovis's killer appear in Area 11, which means he is here, "So what? So where was he?"

Her secretary answer, "While Jermiah escorted Suzaku to public execution, there was a man name was Zero. He carried with a gas bomb, before he actived it. There was another person who appear along with Zero. His name was Rookie. I think they were connected with Clovis."

Cornelia start laughing, "Rookie? Sounds newbie. What made him say?" The secretary adjust her eyeglasses as she gesture her hand, "Follow me."

They both walk toward to the meeting room. Once they both stop, they found a door as she open the door, raising her hand to direct the meeting room, "He will give you a detail about your killer." Cornelia walk through the meeting room as she found no more than three highest ranking britannian military and a security, they salute her before she salute them. Everyone sat on their chair as she start asking them about Clovis's killer, "So who did killed my brother?"

They look each other, one of the security respond, "Sir, we can't verify one of the real killer. They claimed they did killer him, however, the evidence were strongly judge. One of them may be real, but I couldn't dig their real names."

One of the highest britannian military scoff, crossing his arms on his chest, "During the incident, one of my wound soldier was tortured by someone name was Rookie. And also he state that they had a strange armor, unlike ours. He had along with another person, his name was Dutch. They killed my boys, luckily they spared him with a single wound!"

"What about Zero?" asked by Cornelia, suspecting that Rookie and Dutch having connection with Zero.

He shook his head, "There was no sign of Zero in Ghetto until the security found him before Executing Suzaku." he gesture at security as he stood up, press the remote as the TV shown where Rookie was walking toward to Zero and Suzaku. "Here is our killer, and he had a sniper on his back. We looked at the serial numbers, however, it was not made from here or ours." said security, pointing at Rookie's sniper.

She burrow her eyebrows, "Anything else?"

"Ah yes, just as you notice there are three TVs on the building. Watch it." they both watch the TVs which something interrupt their program as it shown that Rookie who did killed Cornelia's brother. "It turns out that the TVs were hacked by an unknown. So did the network too."

"Sounds like they have a hacker too. Did you track it?"

He shook his head, "We found no trace of hacker or Rookie. They've gone disappear without trace. I think they do have their skills."

Cornelia start frowning, biting her lip which it made her frustrating, stood up, "Alright! I want you to find that asshole newbie masked guy or Zero! Find all the information that you've got! And I need to talk to your witness!"

They stood up as they salute her, "Sir!" they left the meeting room, leaving her behind. She walk toward to the TV as she clutch her fist, "Whoever you are, I will find you and pay for my brother's death! It won't be hard to track you down!" she lowered her voice as she left the meeting room.

* * *

**The chapter is short, I know. At least, you have nothing to worry about this. And I never forget to leave the notes, but I'm stuck already. If you have any volunteers, then there would be no problem.**

**Gosh, I hate challenge.**


	8. Chapter 5

**Too lazy to update the chapter. D:**

**And I don't own anything. Except my original belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Allies

Rookie is quiet, thinking that he could make his decision to join the resistance. An AI appear inside of his head, "Rookie, are you sure you're going to trust them? But you can't! Think of it! The future is at stake. What will it happens if they became insurrection rebel?"

He raise his hand as he pretend to communicate with someone, "No worry about this, Elseria." He decide not want to show them an advance AI, which means it will put them in an endanger in the future, "Aren't you forgetting something? There were three of us left, but there are a few survivors out there. I think we should stay under the radar and help the resistance." he lowered his voice, doesn't want to let them to know their ODST group.

She scoff, crossing her arms on her chest, "Well, ok then, Rookie. But don't mention about our group, instead you have to make up your own. I trust you could make your own choice in the future." she disappear from Rookie's helmet.

Zero cross his legs and his arms on his chest, "Someone contact you? So you have your people out there?"

He nod without a word. Kallen and Ohgi were amazed that Rookie's people were out there to help the resistance. "Does it mean...they're here? To liberate here?" said Kallen, exclaimed.

"If you are Britannian, then I don't trust you. I mean we don't know who you were or your group." said Ohgi, feeling that he doesn't trust Rookie.

"I know you guys don't have to guts to trust me. I'm going to help you, but I do have an experience about black ops, behind the enemy lines, sabotage and invovling the assassination mission...I guess you've already watch the news that I did killed the blonde guy while Elseria did hack on the network. I know about the war than anyone does." said Rookie, clutching his fist.

"Sounds like you are an ex-britannian military." said Zero, smiling inside of his helmet, "So you knew about your war? Then I could give you anything else what you want."

Rookie ignore Zero's offer before he active his communication,"Dutch, Sarah. The mission is successful, I repeat, the mission is success."

Dutch respond Rookie's communication, "Success? What do you mean the mission is success? What about the gas bomb?"

"Turns out it's fake. There is no gas bomb, because I fell for it, so did the britannian too." said Rookie, almost need to explain to him about the fake bomb, "Looks like we have to go home and I'll explain it to you when I get there. Ok?"

"Ok, Rookie. Stay there. Tell me where to pick you up." Rookie sent the co-ordinate to Dutch. "Got it! We'll be there about fifteen minutes."

"Rookie, you must not know about our location. Except the britannians." said Zero, almost sound that he was not amuse.

"Sorry. This time you will move your location when I'm gone. And about the offer, I will help you with anything else what you need, but I can't join with you because the areshole will try to pin me down, then you too."

"You're right, Rookie." said Ohgi, suggesting to Zero, "He is right, Zero. We should move the location so that he doesn't know where we would go."

Zero took his time to think until he respond at Oghi, "No need, Ohgi. We need Rookie's skill to fight our freedom." he look at Rookie as he gesture, "You have nothing to worry about this. You and your members are always welcome with us."

"No worry about his, Zero." He check on his communication as he heard from Dutch, "Rookie, we are here. You can find us from here." He drop his hand, "Looks like, I have to go. And it's time to meet my group."

"With pleasure, Rookie." he stood up, walk toward to the door as he open the door. They found the people were inside of their van, Sarah slid the door open as she came out with fully civilian clothes. She instantly recognize a person whom was wearing with his enormous helmet, she twitch her finger as Rookie notice that Sarah's finger were twitching. He is about to defend Zero when she might kill him. She calmly talk to Rookie, "Hey, who are they?"

Rookie introduce three resistance, "Frankly, this is Zero, the one with enourmous helmet. He is resistance leader and his two companion, Kallen and Ohgi." He gesture at Srah and Dutch, "And also these are my group, Sarah Dante and Taylor H. Miles known as 'Dutch', the one is in the van."

Ohgi gave Sarah a small wave, "Nice to meet you, Sarah. And Rookie...how come that you may never mention about your group? What is your organization?"

"I think it's best that you don't need to know about our organization." said Rookie, doesn't want to reveal his ODST group or UNSC because they don't know how did they get here or finding an answer. Before they leave Rookie forgot something to tell Zero "And here is one thing left, who will watch Suzaku?"

"What about Suzaku? Don't worry I will watch him. I know where he is." said Zero, smiling inside of his helmet.

"Ah I see. If you can't handle him, then I'll send someone to watch him," said Rookie without his thinking. He almost did smack on his head inside of his helmet, but he did not.

"Do we need to know who will you sent?" said Kallen, curious about Rookie sending someone to watch Suzaku.

"I think you don't need to know about someone. You don't have to worry about this." said Rookie, changing his subject. Rookie and Sarah enter the van before closing it as Dutch accelerate the van.

Rookie sat on the floor as he notice that Sarah was sitting on opposite from him, "Sending someone to watch him? What kind of idiot are you?"

He raise his eyebrows, realize that he made his first mistake to send someone to watch him, "Sorry, I did without thinking. I'm sorry. I did reckless too."

"Yeah right, who is the biggest idiot whose sending someone to watch someone else? We are not going to babysit that kid!" said Dutch, focusing driving the van without looking at Rookie.

She sigh as she lowered her voice, "We don't have someone to watch him. I mean look at us. There are three of us, without our support." She raise her arms, "Now you are screwed. So what are you going to do?"

Rookie palm on his helmet, felt his stupid that he did send someone to watch Suzaku, changing his idea, "I think we need to gather the survivors out there. I'm going have Elseria to send the private message to every member of ODST. I know it's not secure enough to send every message to everyone."

"You're right. So how about...you watch after kid? The one who almost face his own execution? And now... it's your turn to watch him."said Sarah, smirking at him as she shook her head.

Rookie did not smile, felt that he was childish a little bit. He touch on his helmet as he spoke to an AI. It appear inside of his helmet, sitting on her comfortable chair, reading her book, _The Hero with a Thousands Faces. _She perk here head as she threw her book as it disappear in effect. She stood up as the chair before it disappear again the same effect, "What is it, Rookie?"

"Can you please send the code message to every survivors of ODST to meet our safehouse?"

"Sure, please give me a moment...done!" said Elseria, exclaimed. She show the number of codes message to Rookie. He recognize the numbers of code as it say, **20 15 / 5 22 5 18 25 / 19 21 18 22 9 14 7/ 13 5 13 2 5 18 / 15 6 / 15 4 19 20 / 19 5 14 4 9 14 7 / 20 8 5 / 3 15 - 15 18 4 9 14 1 20 5 / 20 15 / 25 15 21. P.S. if you can't read it then scram away. **

"That's it. Send it away please." Elseria crush the message with her hand as it disappear, putting her both hands on her back, "Done. Is there anything else?"

He had to think carefully as he did not smile at her, "No thanks. That's all I've got." Elseria nod her head as she disappear from Rookie's helmet. He stood up as he walk toward to Dutch, patting on his shoulder, "Your shoulder is ok?"

"Looks ok," he focus driving on the van without looking at him, to head to their safehouse "Think you worry about me?"

"If it happens to you, then I would kill all of them. I don't care how I live or die." said Rookie, without showing his emotion.

He sigh, before he cough, "You're *cough* You're cold person. You have nothing worry about this, kid. I know you already did prove us that you are very useful. We originally thought you were dead or taken by Covenants... You already did denied them. You denied everything that you've got." He cover his mouth with his elbow as he cough violating.

Rookie sigh as he pat on Dutch's shoulder. He turn back from where he sat, lay on the floor, "Sarah, wake me up when we get there." She nod her head without a word. He close his eyes as he slept.

**Few hours later, Safehouse...**

Rookie felt his legs were kick by something, he slowly woke up as he stood up. He notice Sarah was walking away from him as she gesture her hand. He sigh as he follow her. Dutch lay on the dirty bed, trying to roll his left shoulder, "Damn. It's hurt."

Sarah comfort Dutch's left shoulder, "Try not to move your shoulder. You're lucky, it missed through your bone."

"If I lose another shoulder, then I'll be armless" he chuckle softly, gave her a grin. She did chuckle a little bit, he haven't lost his humor.

Rookie heard the door was creaking, he decide to take his precaution as he took his SOCOM, walking away from them without being notice by Sarah and Dutch. Sarah look at him. He was not there anymore, stood up as she respond Rookie's name, "Rookie, where did you go?"

"Uhhh miss..."

Sarah look back as she notice that a black ODST was holding his DMR, as he point at Dutch. She instantly took her SOCOM out from her back as black ODST shout at her, "Drop your weapon! Or my finger will start itching!" Sarah almost did hesitation as she lay it on the floor.

"Now kick it away." An unidentified ODST order her to kick her weapon away from her. She did kick her SOCOM away from her as she raise her hands in the air. "So tell me...who did sent the message?"

The ODST felt his helmet was being poke by something, he didn't know there was another person was behind from him. "I did. Never mess with Helljumper. I assume you've got our message. Who are you and are you with UNSC? Or the britannians?"

He answer as he drop his DMR, raising his hands in the air, "My name is Alan Master, known as 'Wolf' and yes I belong to UNSC, my platoon is 2nd Shock Troops Battalion. And what is britannians?"

Rookie hostel his SOCOM, walking around Wolf in front of him, "Sorry to scare you. I guess I'll explain to you about britannians. So why don't we sit?"

* * *

**Author's notes: Can you solve the numbers? I bet you don't. Except me. **

**Well, the story is getting out of my hands and trying to be confident...but I'm not. *Sigh* There should be no problem with the story (or at least) about the future. **


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Problem Solve?

**The next day...**

**OSI (Office of Secret Intelligence)**

John sat on his chair, reading his newspaper about the Clovi's killer as he heard his computer beeping. He fold it as he put it on the table as he notice that an anonymous message came from somewhere in Area 11. He open it as he raise his eyebrows, he decipher the message. He tried to crack it fives times before he gave up, stood up as he walk toward to his supervisor's office. He knock the door once before he heard, "Come in."

He open the door, notice that Cornelia is standing, starring the window through the Area 11. She turn around as she ask him, "What is it?"

He scratch his head, "Miss, I found an anonymous message from here." he point at her computer, "Excuse me, mind if I could use your computer?"

She nod her head, "Sure, you can use it."

John walk around Cornelia's desk, typing on her computer as he transfer his own files as he show the numbers of message as he show it to her. She burrow her eyes as she felt confuse, looking at him, "What does it say?"

He replied, "I honestly don't know. I tried to crack it five times until I gave up. And the last note was english, not an Elven."

She lean backward, raising her an eyebrow, "English? But it's not an Elven? Then who did sent the message?"

"Do you remember the hacker who did hack through the TV network?"

She did remember that she was briefed by security advisor and high rank officers. The hacker was highly skilled than someone, whoever he is, must found and led to her brother's killer. She felt frustrate, "So this message... Is this a co-ordinate? Or does it say where will they meet?" she point at the numbers of message.

"I don't know, ma'am. All is I tried to crack it five times, whoever put the secret message. I think this guy may be smart to send the message to everyone with their numbers."

"Think someone knows the numbers?"

He raise his eyes, scratching his head on back, "Well, according to the resistance...the one with Rookie's or Zero's. I believe they sent the message to every resistance."

Cornelia had a time to think before gesture her hand, "You may go." He bow his head, "Yes, sir." he walk away from her as he close the door, leaving her in the office. She sat on her chair as she read the numbers, "What is this? Think you could get away with this?" She palm with her face as she sigh, leaning back, start thinking, _Maybe I should send an undercover agent to find out about Zero's or Rookie's organization. And the witness, he told me there were two people who were wearing a strange armor. Lastly, he glimpsed on someone's back as it say, U.N.S.C. What does it mean? Wasn't it suppose to be USMC? That was an old group but they were suppose to be disbanded. _She press on her phone to call her secretary as she heard, "Cornelia, how may I assist you?"

"Can you please get me a best undercover agent? I need to give him a brief."

"Yes sir." The secretary disconnect Cornelia's phone. She lean backward again as she look at her brother in the photo, starting to mummer by herself, "Don't worry, I will find him. Brother."

**Ashford Academy**

Rookie wore his grey suit and his eyeglasses, a type civilian so that he could watch Suzaku in his school. He adjust his tie as he felt disappoint, without his BDU armor, he never had civilian in his life until he enlisted in U.N.S.C. when he was seventeen years old. He is highly trained ODST, he knew how to fight, die, and making his own choices. He sigh as his hands start shaking, he tried to stop it, but he couldn't. "You ok, Mr. Bauer?" said a figure with his grey hair, brown suit.

He perk his head as he respond, "I think I'm nervous. It was my first time to be here as teacher, Mr. Marche. Honestly, I don't know what to do to teach them."

Marche start laughing, gave him a small pat on Bauer's back, "No need to worry about this. I've seen new teachers were nervous, like you. You need to be confident and give them a bright future!"

"Heh." he gave himself a weak smile, "Please, don't encourage me." Bauer is his alias name, but it's not real. Now it is his job to start to look after Suzaku.

"No worry. I'm giving you a comfortable." they both walk alongside the corridor. Once they stop at front of the door, Marche look at him as he smile, "This is your class. And you could teach them about two hours, then take a break. You know where the teacher's lounge room is?"

He nod his head without a word. Marche smile as he open the door, "In ye go, Bauer."

**Kallen's Perspective**

She sat on her chair, watching the window through the Ashford's backyard on her left. She felt someone tap on her right shoulder she look at her new teacher. The principal and a new teacher step up in front of the students as he announce, "Everyone, this is a new math teacher. His name was, Kiri Bauer."

Marche pat on his back, "Good luck. See you in the lounge." he walk away from him, leaving him behind.

She burrow her eyes as she start thinking, _Rookie is sending someone here? Is that person that he is talking about? Looks like I have to find this out about Bauer's file later. If it's him, then I'll use him. _She had to finish about two hours.

**Two hours later...**

The bell start rang as everyone stood up as they head toward to the door. Kallen sat on her chair waiting for everyone to be clear out. Once they left, she stood up as she walk toward to her 'new teacher'. He per his head as he notice that Kallen is standing in front of her, "Kallen, what is it?"

"Ummm... since you are new teacher, so where do you come from?"

"I'm from Area 1. Why do you ask about me?" he raise narrow his eyes, curious about Kallen's question, "Then are you planning to seduce me?"

She blushed her face as she waved her hand as she defend by herself, "No. I think you misunderstood, sir. I'm not seduce you. Sorry to ask you-" Bauer interrupt her, packing his work in his bag, "It's ok, Kallen. One of my own student tried to seduce me and I decide to transfer here. Hopefully, stalker won't find me."

They both chuckle. She touch on her chin, looking at him with her eyes, "You have good humor and sorry to ask you about strange. I think I have to go." she walk away from him. She walk outside as she watch at Bauer left the classroom. She took her cellphone as she walk toward to the backyard as she look around if no one was around. She is about to contact Zero, pressing the number as she held it on her ear. She wait three times until Zero spoke, "Kallen, what is it?"

"Do you remember what Rookie did told us?"

"Yes, I remember. So his people are here?"

She shook her head, looking at her back, "No. Just one. And my new teacher name was, Kiri Bauer. I think he might be Rookie's follower." said Kallen, giving another thought, "Or britannian."

"Ah, I see...Leave it to me." said Zero, disconnect his phone.

She fold her cellphone as she put it in her breast pocket. She was unaware that her cellphone was hacked by Elseria.

**Rookie's perspective...**

Rookie is listening Kallen's conversation. He heard that her cellphone was disconnect as he drank his coffee. It was his first time to drink a coffee until the couple of teachers who came to him to talk to him. His life start screwing up a bit, he done in his school this before in Luna. He wish he would stay as ODST not school teacher. The question is...how would he adjust his life? Hell.

* * *

**Author's notes: Kiri Bauer is not real name, his identity is remain as highly classified. His name was J.D. You have to take a guess and Elseria is hacking again? She is Level 4 and kinda average... Properly fair enough. (Too many mistakes? Damn it!)**

**And I am unable to follow Rookie's plan how they did they hack in Ashford or using Rookie's alias name.**

**Annnnnnnddddd Cornelia sending an undercover agent to investigate Rookie's squad? Then bet it!**


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Teacher's encounter

Rookie is very tired, he never talk to the group this before. All is he went to get out of here, he wish he would isolate by himself from the other people. He didn't forget his original mission, to look after Suzaku. Luckily, the break is over, gone back to the classroom and most of the students were in there too. He notice that the person was sitting on the right corner, looking the window on the other side. He check on his list as he state Suzaku's name, "Suzaku?"

He heard his name as he perk his head, look at Bauer with his black eye on his left, "Oh, sorry, Mr. Bauer. I'm here." Rookie remember that he did punch Suzaku's left eye, doesn't want put Suzaku's death penalty.

"Can you come to my faculty office after class?" said Bauer, adjusting his eyeglasses, looking at the students as he eyed on them, "Let's start, shall we?"

**Few minutes later...**

Rookie sat on his chair as he felt relieve, he taught them about the big bang theory math. He wish he would stay as ODST, instead he became a disguise teacher. He never lost his skills since he was kid during the incident in Luna. He heard someone knock on the door as he stood up as he walk toward to the door as he open it. Suzaku was standing in front of Rookie, "Glad you're here. Come on in." he gesture his hand as he sat on the chair, so did Suzaku too. He took his eyeglasses off from his head as he put it in his head, "Damn. My head is getting nuisance." He sigh as he cover his face with his hand.

"You ok, Mr. Bauer?" said Suzaku

"Yeah, I'm ok. It was my first time to be here as teacher." said Rookie, changing his topic, "And I think I saw you on the TV, it say that you did killed Clovis."

He sigh deeply, scratching his head, "I already did told them that I did not kill him. All is I proved my alibi, but they didn't believe me and starting accuse a wrong person."

"I believe ya, kid." he lean forward to him, "I know you didn't. You've been in your home, am I right?"

Suzaku felt relieve as he shook his head, "No, Mr. Bauer. I was in britannian military."

He raise his eyes, "Wow, you must be young to join in britannian military unless you are eighteen." It remind him that Rookie did join in UNSC since he was seventeen, felt he was similar to him.

He gave him a small smile, "Seventeen. They let me to join the army to protect the citizen." Rookie doesn't want to interrupt him as he let him to continue, "Next thing that I saw my friend, Lelouch. I had no idea how did he get there until the reinforcement came and killed me. And my friend too..." he trailed of his words, making him uneasy to remember about his incident.

Rookie look at him with his emotionless face, trying to cheer him up, "I know your feeling kid. They don't tolerate their own soldiers, not the one that I've seen this before." He remember the to fight against the Insurrection rebel, he knew that he did fight against own people, what if he fight his own friends in Battle of Jerusalem? He became soulless, it was his first time to kill his own people in Jerusalem before the Covenant invade. Not to mention that the britannian killed the Japanese citizen, so did the robots too. "Suzaku, I know you have many problems with britannian. So you've got your friend name was Lelouch?" He remember Lelouch's name from somewhere in his mind.

"Yeah. My friend is alive and well. He made it back here. I'm glad he is safe. And you mention that you've seen britannian military this before?"

He said a word from this earlier without his second thought, changing his topic, "Oops. Sorry, my word got out. Well... how do I say? My memory does not please me." he decide to lie to him, "My father is a soldier, he once serve in his military, like you. It was fine until someone start accused my father that he did kill his own soldiers. He claimed that he did not kill them before he left his military." he sigh as he cross his arms on his chest, leaning on his back, "It's been twenty-seven years ago. I haven't heard or seen my father."

"Oh, I'm sorry about you-" Rookie cut him instantly, "Suzaku, you don't have to. So, what happen to your eye? Did someone bully you?"

"There was a person name was, Rookie. He did punched my left eye, shouting at me."

Rookie did remember that he did punch him yesterday. He doesn't want him to find Rookie's true identity, "So who is Rookie?"

"His name is sound like newbie. To be honest, I really don't know who he is." he remember something as he raise his eyes, "Ah I think I remember it."

"What is it?" said Rookie, curious why did Suzaku remember about yesterday.

"I think I saw his letter on his back...It is not an Elven, an English. The word is ODST, I think?"

Rookie felt his spine chill, he plan to pretend that he doesn't know about ODST, "So what is ODST?"

He shrug as he shook his head, "I don't know, Mr. Bauer."

"I think that's it. You can go. If you have any problem, then come to tell me." They stood up as they shook their hands. "Thank, Mr. Bauer." He gesture his hand as Suzaku head toward to the door, "I'll see you someday, Mr. Bauer."

He gave him a small smile as he wave, but Suzaku left. His smile disappears, he heard an AI spoke in his head, "Rookie, now what? He saw on your back and identified you as ODST. He is unaware about your true identity."

"Not everyone know about my name." he turn around as he pack his folder in his bag, "Ah it reminds me. Can you run on Lelouch's name? He mention that his friend was alive and he is currently here. See if you can, then find him."

Well, ok then, Rookie. I'll find him." He heard an AI disconnect her communication as he walk toward to the door as he lock the door. He look around as he walk toward to the hall as he forget, "Fuck. How did I get out of here?" he whispered by himself, forgetting his way and now he is lost.

**Few minutes later...**

He sigh as he lost his way, he was approached by Rookie's back. He turn back as he look at woman whom was wearing a maid, she start to ask him, "Sir, can I help you?"

He replied with her question, "Uh..yes I'm lost."

"Lost?" She chuckle as Rookie felt embarrassment, sprouting at her, "Go ahead and laugh. I'm a new teacher and now I lost my way."

"Sorry, master. Before you go, would you like to meet my mistress?" said woman with maid, gesture her hand as she walk away from him. Rookie follow her way before he ask her name, "Ma'am, I forget to tell you. What is your name?"

"Please don't call me as ma'am. And my name is Sayoko Shinozaki. And what is yours, master?"

"My name is Kiri Bauer. And please don't call me 'master'. Please call my first name, Kiri. And your name is sound like...ninja"

She raise her eyes, look at him with her eyes, "Ninja? I think you knew about the culture. I guess, you're from here?"

He decide to lie to her, "Um...sorry. I'm not from here, I'm from Area 1 and I read the culture since I was young." he couldn't help by himself as he smile a little bit, "And, I lack my experience since the first beginning."

She smile as they both continue to walk again, "Good. You're lucky to be here. You have nothing to worry about this." They found a big table as he notice that girl was sitting on her wheelchair, her eyes were shut like blind people. She smile as she look at Rookie with her eyes shut, "Sayoko, is that my brother?"

She is about to introduce Bauer's "No, mistress. I'm bringing a guest, his name was Kiri Bauer. And this is Nunnally Lemperouge, she is disability so that she can't see and walk. And he lost his way and I'll prepare the tea for him." She left them behind as she walk toward to the kitchen. With Rookie is standing in front of her, he bit his lip as if they are quiet. He almost startle by blind girl, "No need to worry, you may sit down, Mr. Bauer."

He sat on a chair as Nunnally wheel her wheelchair as she smile at him, "We've never had a guest this before. I know you had many question about me."

Rookie sat quietly, he felt sorry for the blind girl, "Um... I know I had many question about you. I guess I may be nervous to tell you about your disability. But I'm not going to ask you how, but I'm going to ask you who's going to take care of you?"

"Oh my brother is the one who took care me. The one that you did met my personal maid." They are talking about their life.

**Wolf's perspective...**

Wolf wore his plain civilian cloth, laying on his couch as he start thinking what Rookie did told him about the story. However, it is not right. He remembered that he did served in Reach to fight against the Insurrection rebel. Things did not go well, he couldn't imagine if he had his friends who joined the rebel then the Covenant entered the war, they almost killed us. I lost my home and everything that I've got.

Now, he entered into a different universe, he couldn't believe Rookie's story. He sigh as he stood up, walking toward to the to empty room as he found Sarah was doing her excercise, she is doing her push-up. He doesn't want to disturb her excercise as he continue to walk. He found Dutch was sitting on the dirty couch, listening on the radio. The radio is talking about Clovis's killer, he walk up behind on Dutch's back before he notice him, "Hey, Wolf."

"Hey Dutch. And sorry for pointing my gun in your face."

"Nah, it's ok. I get use it." he turn the radio off as he turn around, "So Wolf, how you doing?"

He nod his head, walk around him as he sat on the floor, "Good. And I'm curious how we are going to stand against a million enemy?"

"I know. Outfight, outmatch, and outsmart them. We've already fight against the odds. Just like Human-Covenant War."

"I remember it. We fight hard, we won the war and went home. But I'm afraid to lose everything..."he trailed off his word, doesn't know how to say a word.

"I get it. My wife is waiting for me on the other side." He took his ring from his pocket as he look at it, "I've always thinking about my wife. Wishing me to be safe. And my future is to have a children, watch them grow up. Hell, I don't know what would I do." They both smile as they continue to talk.

* * *

**Long update...And I'm about to leave in one day to watch my brother's performance. I hope my brother will pass for his drums. I wish him a luck. **

**And give your ideas about the ODST before the next events. Leave in your review and I don't mind to give the negatives.**


	11. Elseria's files

Elseria's file

Full name: Elseria

Alias: none

Gender: Female

Race: AI (Artificial Intelligence)

Nationally: German

Appearance: She is seventeen years old, but young. Never judge the appearance. She had long black hair, her style cloth were almost look alike from Ubel Blatt. And she had a sword on her left hip, because she is right hand person.

Elseria's file: She was created by their favorite character and transfer to ONI headquarter. She spent to program on her level 4, but kinda average as if she is almost like Cortana. She transferred to super soldier known as Spartan, Rex and Caboose to crush the Insurrection rebels. She was supposed to crush the rebels, instead being screwed up by Rex and Caboose. They did not follow their orders and became an idiot. Elseria was instantly transferred from Spartans to ODST. She spent with ODST about 10 years ago after Human-Covenant War.

Personality: Tsundere (When she gets serious)

Skills: Level 4 hacking, surveillance, tactical and diversion.

* * *

**Author's notes That's all! Now the ODST need to prepare! Now I need more time to think to write on the story. And the reviews...I haven't seen the review much. And messaging me is ok (no flames). **


	12. Chapter 8

**I took my time to play Outlast, Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs and Deus Ex: Human Revolution (the one that I got from my birthday). Damn it, Outlast is pretty good game and it scare me. You are pretty goddamn good Red Barrels. And lastly...NO MORE BARRELS!**

**And...the update...sorry about my late update it sure took me time to write and fix many mistakes. If you are seeing many mistakes, then telling me to fix it meaning I can't find any mistakes!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The enemy of my enemy...

Rookie spend to talk with a girl name was, Nunnally, "I originally thought you were a student here."

She chuckle, shook her head, "No, I'm not. I'm disable person who can't see or walk." she put her hands on her chest, "My brother cares me and he could create a new world for me. From where I could see and walk on my own," she smile at Rookie. He raise his eyes as his mind start having a strange flashback, there was a little girl with long brown hair. He couldn't see the little girl's face. She start smiling at him, as she held her pinky finger, she spoke with no words.

Suddenly he snapped as he quickly look at maid on his back, "Oh. I'm sorry, Kiri. Did I startle you?" said Sayoko, holding the tea. She walk toward to Rookie as she set it on the table. Before Rookie stood up as he decline Sayoko's offer, "No thank you. Sayoko. I think I have to go right now." He is about to leave before he heard her, "Wait Kiri."

He bump someone, he drop his bag and his works scatter all over the floor. He picked his work as he notice that young person with ebony hair and violet hair and he had a school uniform. He was helping Kiri to pick his work. He start apologize him, "Sorry, didn't notice you were here." He gave him a fake smile, "No it's ok." he pick his work as he put it in his bag as they stood up, "Oh sorry, before I go, I have to introduce my name, Kiri Bauer," said Rookie, using his alias name, "And what is yours?"

"Oh, Mr. Bauer. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. And I'm her sister, I was the one who took care for her." said Lelouch, introducing his name, "And you're leaving here?"

He nod his head without a word, leaving them behind before Lelouch stop him, "Wait, Mr. Bauer. I'll show your way out here."

"Yeah. I lost my way. So can you please guide me?" said Rookie, doesn't know his way out. Lelouch gave him a smile, "No problem. I'll show you." he gesture his hand, "Follow me." they were about to leave before he look at his sister, "Oh right, sis. I forget. I'm home" he smile at her.

She chuckle as she gave her smile at Lelouch, "Lulu, it's good to have you back. And help him out here."

"I'll do my best sis." Lelouch close the door as he look at Bauer. They both walk toward to the hall, "So you're new teacher aren't you?"

Rookie check on his watch before responding, "Yes, I am. Just a new teacher, but I'm not kind of average person."

"Yeah. Some of them are. So you talk to my sister?"

He answered with Lelouch's question, "Well...at least. I was lost and found by a maid. The next thing, your sister is a disability person. I feel sorry for her."

"No need." said Lelouch, smiling at him, "I always adore to my sister. I took care her from the beginning."

He nod his head without a word, they continue to walk as they found a door, "Mr. Bauer, here it is. You can go." said Lelouch, pointing at the door. "Thanks, Lelouch. That's why I'm a new guy who lost my way."

They both laugh, "You shouldn't do this, Bauer. Or should I say, Rookie?"

Rookie felt his spine chill, that kid figure this out his name, "Rookie? Do I look like I'm Rookie? It sounds like I'm new teacher?" said Rookie, defending his name.

"Or maybe you could tell me about your organization?" said Lelouch, blinking his eyes, something caught Rookie's eyes. Too late. It caught Rookie's eyes as he stand idly, "Can you please tell me about your real name?"

"I can't tell you my real name because I left them to die. And they offer their work for me and they decide to classified my name. I accept it. And my real name is J.D. I couldn't remember my own name." said Rookie, dozing his head as he clutch his head, looking at Lelouch's face as he smile, "Have a good day. See you tomorrow."

He walk away from Rookie, leaving him a clue._ What the fuck was that? God my memory seem hazzy. What did he tell me? This guy, I think I've seen him somewhere this before. _He heard Elsera inside of his head, walking toward to the city, "Elseria, what is it?"

"I think I found something useful." said Elseria, "Before you talk, use your cellphone and pretend to talk to me instead everyone will think that you are weird person whose talk to the ghost person."

Rookie grunt as he took his cellphone from his pocket, "Tell me."

"You asked me this earlier, I found two person, they are alive and they are currently live in-" Rookie cut Elseria's word, "Ashford."

She twitch her left eye, doesn't like Rookie's guess, "Then how'd you know? If you are joking, then I would break your legs."

Rookie did not laugh, he knew that Elseria is not a human. She is an AI, she could boss him around whatever she want. He doesn't like being bossed by someone, just like he did beat his own superior during his training, "Their names looks similar. Something pops in my mind. The day before I killed Clovis, he gave me an information about killing the japanese citizen. And also I watch Suzaku to make sure he will avoid his death penalty and late afternoon, I've met them while I was lost my way. They're alive."

She tilt her head as she raise her head, crossing her arms on her chest, "I see. You're better than I am. Looks like your friends are going to pick you up. They'll be here soon." Rookie disconnect his cellphone as he put it in his pocket. He walk toward to the bench as he sat on it, he wait for his pickup. He notice that the van stop as there was someone was waving at him. He recognize a driver, Sarah.

He stood up as he walk toward to the vehicle. He is about to open the door before someone open the door as Wolf greet Rookie, "Hello, Rookie. How's your day?"

He did not answer as he enter inside of the vehicle, closing the door from his behind. He took his fake skin from his nose which it hide his scar, "Let's go." he threw it away. Sarah accelerate the van as she drove them back to safehouse.

**Area 11, abandon Warehouse**

Rookie wore his full ODST set, he check on his gear, his weapons, and knife. He took his helmet as his hud came back on his online, he check on his senor as he notice there are three green dots which it means they are friendly. He walk out from the room as he found Dutch was laying on his couch. He is asleep, however he doesn't want to wake him up. Dutch's safety is good for his own, without UNSC medic attention, he doesn't know about Dutch's condition. Hopefully he will find the doctor to treat his wound.

He continue to walk as he found two ODST were sitting on their chair from their opposite, listening to the radio, _The britannian military accuse wrong person, however the incident came up from a person name was, Zero. He claimed that he did killed him but there was another person whom was wearing a strange black armor, it doesn't relate to britannian or Elven. His name was Rookie, he claimed too. There are two killers, the question leaves us, "Which one is real?" _

"I did." said Rookie, not interest to listen about the news. He walk toward to the door as he open the door, he found himself outside as he breath in air. He felt his left shoulder tap as he look at Sarah, "How is your school?"

"Fuck you. I hate school. Last time I took a test in my school and gave all of my mark on very 99%." he turn around as he point at her, "In few weeks later, it will be your turn to watch him."

She smirk at him, "I would love to, but we are in the middle of the war. To fight against the giant robots! To save the people! This is not insurrection-war. Do you remember that UNSC failed to diplomacy? They failed and got us to fight against our own people. And now..." she lost her word, anger at him.

He spoke calmly, "I remember it. They failed. We fail to negotiate with insurrection. That's why we fight against our own people. Just before the Covenant! Thanks to them, I don't want to fight our people!" he lowered his voice, not wanting to disturb Dutch which it cause him to wake him up. They both sighed, Sarah agree with him, "You're right, Rookie. This isn't what we signed up for. Look here, this isn't child play, like heroes vs villains. We are totally fucked up! Wake up in the reality, wishing you don't want be exist anymore."

"Only if we hadn't fight with the rebels from beginning." said Rookie, walking away from her to head inside of the warehouse as AI appear inside of his helmet, "Rookie, I think I feel like I'm missing."

He walk toward to the chair as he sat, "What is it?"

"I think we need some supply, ammo and resources, because you guys might need it." He look at Dutch, he start to think, _Supply? Hpm, Looks like we need it._ He look at Elseria, "Give me a location."

"Sure. Give me a moment...Done!" the map appear inside of his helmet, "So tell which base is it?" said Rookie, giving him a hard to look at britannian base. Elsseria point at britannian base, "Here it is. And I highly recommend you to take the stealth to steal the supply, ammo and resources. If you notice 'Sutherland' then I could hack it for you. Once I'm done, you can take one."

"Wait, I'm taking a killer robot? How is that possible?"

She smirk at him, giving him a hint, "I could hack it for you."

"Then it's done!" He stood up as Elseria minimize herself on her right corner, "Sarah, Wolf." They look at him as before Wolf turn the radio off, "Alright, Elseria gave me a plenty of information about the britannian's target. First we need to steal the supply, ammo and resources. I know we do have low condition which it doesn't relate to UNSC or any type of weapons. Then we'll take and use it against them."

Wolf cross his arms on his chest, "Mmmm...What if we use the classic weapons? Then there should be no problem with 25th century weapons, if not, we'll take their weapons too."

"I agree with Wolf. And don't forget we could steal their technology too." said Sarah, giving her an idea.

"Ok then, we'll go as ghost. To make sure we've been there. If the plan has been screwed, then we'll use plan B." said Rookie, suggesting his plan, "Then we should go now." They check their weapons before walking toward to the vehicle as they head toward to the britannian base.

* * *

**Author's notes: Aye shit happens. You have to wait, because they might need to prepare before proceed to the next events. ****So what do you prefer? Ghost or Aggressive?**

**Then I don't mind to give a negative comments and leave your thoughts.**


	13. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: ...is my friend

**Outside of Britannian's base, Area 11...**

Rookie is watching the soldiers were marching, gearing up their armor or testing their sutherlands. He spun as he look at two ODST soldiers, sat on the grass, "Elseria, give us a simulation, would you?"

It appear inside of Rookie's helmet, showing the building with four floors, include the security room. They don't know if the place does have high security, even they would enter into the base with risk. He look at Wolf and Sarah were thinking before Wolf respond, "Then how would we get in there without being detect? I mean, we can't fight them. They've got army, giant robots or anything, maybe we should snatch the science guy?"

He shook his head, "No, we can't grab him because they might look for the geek instead looking for us and they would kill or capture one of us." said Rookie, giving his thought, discussing about the plans, "I would recommend we would go in base without being notice."

Sarah eyed on Rookie, doesn't like his plan, "Then how do we get in there without being notice?"

"No worries. I could ask one of their friends." He stood up as Elseria gave her statement, "Before you go, there are few possibility you could grab a high rank officer or you could let me to hack inside of the building and I'll watch them."

Rookie did not replied Elseria's statement, he gesture his hand, "Let's go." They both heard toward to the britannian base, he notice there was a pipe. It gave him an idea as he walk toward to the pipe, two of them did not know what was he doing.

"Rookie, what are you doing?" said Sarah, curious Rookie.

"I think I know the way." He walk toward to the pipe as he ascend to the rooftop, "Did you know that the people were trained as parkour? It's an old traditional from Earth. They almost did banned the traditional and they were able to use their own fashion ways. Luckily, my teacher who taught me to use his technique as parkour while I was absence from my school." He finally reach the rooftop as he found a vent, looking at two ODST because they can't climb, "And by the way, keep your comms open. Stay hidden. Once I'm in the security room, then I'll have Elseria to lookout for you."

They both nod their head without a word, they were about to enter before Sarah respond, "Parkour? It's an old fashion. Teach me if you have time."

"Or you can go to school to watch the kid?" said Rookie, mocking her as she life her third finger at him, smiling inside of her helmet, "Fuck you, Rookie. And Good luck." She follow Wolf as they left Rookie on his own.

He shook his head as he spun around, walk toward to the vent. He heard Elseria inside of his helmet as it appear on the right corner, "You know what to do?" He continue to ignore her as he forced to take the vent out as he drop it on the floor. He could hear his left arm, flexing his fingers. His left arms was made of mechanical by UNSC doctor. He roll his left shoulder as he went inside of the vent, "I know what to do."

**Britannian base, security room...**

Rookie crept slowly as he notice there are two guards, one was sitting, reading the newspaper. He notice that there was another person is about to leave the security room, "Allan, I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want another coffee?" said security guard.

He did not look back, still reading the newspaper as he respond, "Sure, I want coffee," said Allan. The person left the security room before Rookie is about to force the vent quietly, however he doesn't want to make his noise. He grip the vent bars as he push it hard as he move it on left. He check the area before he took his SOCOM as he walk slowly to unsuspecting person.

He crept slowly before the security guard spun around as he held his pistol. Rookie is about to disarm him before he broke his arm as he took his pistol. The security guard endure his pain as he grit his teeth, punching Rookie's face before he block his left arm on his left side as he took his knife out from his right leg. Rookie instantly stab security guard's stomach before he twist his neck, his lifeless body drop.

Rookie breath harder as he tried to control his breath slower, walk toward to the control as he took Elseria from his helmet as he insert it inside of the computer. He check on his comm as he respond, "Sarah, Wolf. I'm in Security room. What about you guys?"

"Looks ok. We got in without being notice. But we almost run into friends and dropped them off." said Sarah, meaning they already did killed them. Rookie notice and recognize two ODST on the camera, "Good. And I'll tell Elseria to give the map for you guys."

"Updating the map to every ODST...Done!" said Elseria, giving an update to Wolf and Sarah as she reply, "Thanks, Elseria. We'll be heading toward to the room and grab the supply and ammo."

"Medicine." said Wolf, adding his thought, "Because Dutch might need the medicine so that we could provide the medicine for him."

"Good thinking, Wolf. And also, I've got things to do to steal their technology. Elseria will learn it later, then I'm going to steal their 'sutherlands'. You have nothing to worry about me, guys. Once you are done, head outside and I'll make it big boom." said, Rookie, checking his pocket as he took a pack of C-12, "If not, then go back to warehouse." He gave his own thought, similar to Cole Protocol. It's been four years since the Covenant almost extinct the humans, it took them to realize they learnt the truth about Forerunner. He knew Shangeili did not blame the humanity, except the idiot prophets who thinks they are god.

He don't have time to think about four years ago, did not forget his objective, "You two, you know what to do? You could grab anything else what we need." he cut his comm as Elseria appear on the computer, "Rookie, I disable the alarm and I found the scientist where they are developing their technologies. Before you take me, I could freely move around with the computers and security. You could take the chip with you and I could keep an eye on you so that I could unlock the door for you."

Rookie raise his eyes inside of his helmet, "That's good to hear. Keep me an update. And good luck, Elseria." She nod her head as she disappear, leaving Rookie on his own. He hid a dead body in the vent, leaving no trace behind for another guard. He knew the person might come back to check his friend. He took his silence SMG, walk toward to the door as he check.

_Clear. Looks like I have no worries__. _Rookie's thought, heading toward to the science room. He trust his own guts, he already seen many deaths in Mombasa during Battle of Earth. Now they got into different universe, different war, and they had their machines which Rookie did witness the giant robots who did killed the civilians. He doesn't have his emotion left, except his instinct tells him what to do, survive and protect the people.

**Lloyd's perspective**

He is humming his tone, checking on his paper work, walking around his desk. He never felt his regret that his friend was instantly accused, he knew he and his assistant were with Suzaku while he is in his knightmare frame. He never left his post, only if he hadn't, then he will be executed for treason.

He stop walking around, threw his paper work on his desk as he walk toward to the door, he open the door as the black figure appear in front of him. He widen his eyes as he tried to run away from him. Too late, his collar has been caught before he turn Lloyd around as he knock Lloyd's face with his helmet.

"Argh! My nose!" he clutch his nose, noticing that black figure held his pistol on Lloyd's face. He slowly raise his hand, "What do you want?"

The silent soldier grabs Lloyd's hand as he twist his wrist as he lift him up, "Argh! Let my hand go!" said Lloyd, terrified by an unknown soldier. He drag Lloyd's hand as he follow him to his own office. The black figure push Lloyd on his chair, "Please! Don't kill me, I could give you anything else what you want!"

He ignore him as he held his hand on his helmet, "Elseria, hack his computer. Take the information what we need." He notice that his computer had gone into blue as his information appear on his prototype knightmare frame, Lancelot. He knew that he must not let his enemy to gain the information from his early prototype. He stood up as he tried to charge him before the black figure punch Lloyd's face as his vision turn into blurry. He tried to regain his vision as he notice that Suzaku's picture appear on his computer.

Silent soldier lean forward on Lloyd's computer as he look at him, "Why didn't you protect him?" his tone has become serious. Lloyd remember that the person name was, Rookie which he was appeared in the news. He point at him as he accuse, "You're Rookie! The one you did killed Clovis! And you and Zero, the one that you did rescued him. How-how did you get in here? This place is full of security!"

Rookie punch Lloyd's face hard as he grab his collar, did not answer his question, "I asked you, why didn't you protect him? Last time he was with you! You should've tell them about his alibi!" he drop his collar as he let him sat on his chair, "Really? You're an asshole who rat him out." He leaned forward on Lloyd's face as he threat, "If I see the douchbag accused the kid again. Then I'm going to put the bullet in your head." He took his bullet from his pocket as he put it on the table, "Have you ever heard an old words? The enemies of my enemies is my friend? You treat him as an enemy as he will do the same way too."

He took his chip from his helmet as he insert it on Lloyd's computer. The blue screen turned into black as his computer was loaded with smoke. He raise his eyes as he realize that his blueprint was destroyed by Rookie and an unknown hacker. He felt his anger, wanting to take him down but he can't. Lloyd doesn't have his experience about his psychical combat to fight against him.

He took a chip out from Lloyd's computer as he insert it inside of his helmet. Rookie glare at him with his helmet with Lloyd's own reflection, he couldn't see Rookie's face inside of his helmet. "You only live once. You'll feel better tomorrow." Rookie punch Lloyd's face hard as his world turn into black.

He instantly woke up as he found himself that he was on the stretcher. He tried to lift by himself as he notice there are numerous soldiers are wound, some of them tried to help them. His visions were blurry as he regain his vision as he notice that the base was filled with fires and smokes. He stood up as he tried to walk toward to the destruction base, his both legs failed him. He knelt his knees, _What have I done? _He look at the dark sky, he felt his left shoulder was shaking as he look and recognize his assistance, Cecile.

She spoke to him with her lips because he couldn't hear her voice. His ears were deafening as he fell into concussion, not knowing what will happen to him._  
_

**Few days later after raiding...**

**"Sorry to interrupt the program. We are bringing the huge reports! From what I received the most shocking news! We are bringing the story to you. Jane, what are their updates?"**

**"Thank you, Mark. This is Jane Riley, I'm bringing the story to you everyone. Four days ago, someone and his group raided in britannian base. It was their first time that britannian have never been raided by a person name was Rookie and his unknown organization group. The authority went full alert and they're now investigating about Rookie's or his organization. Officially, Rookie and his organization are labeled as terrorist, either that they will be killed or capture. I got a witness, however they wouldn't give me a name. There are couple of the story will be coming up soon."**

Numerous of teachers were watching on the tv news while Rookie sat on his chair, drinking his coffee, _Not terrorist. Just navy and soldiers._ Rookie's thought, until he was approach by a female teacher name was Sally, "Kiri, can you please help me to organize my work?"

He put his coffee on the table as he stood up, "Sure, there should be no problem." They both left the teacher's lounge room, heading toward to the Resource room.

* * *

**Author's notes: No comment. Leave your thoughts and review. And No flames allow. Before you review, if you notice any mistakes, then don't bombard the chapter. Because I couldn't find any mistakes, meaning, I can't find it!**


	14. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Die hard

It's been four days since raiding, they successfully took the supply, medic, weapons and technology. Rookie borrowed the 'Sutherland' from Britannia base, only if he could ask them nicely. But they like to dominate whole world and killing the people. He doesn't like to kill each other during Insurrection-War. Elseria is going to learn about Sutherland and technology. Now Rookie is helping her to collect Sally's resource book. He took no more than 3 boxes as he held it, "Where do I put this?"

She point at the table, "You can put it on the table. And you've done your help." He put three boxes as he put it on the table, turning at her, "Loos like it's done." He check on his watch if his day is finish. He didn't have time to worry, "Guess I should take a break."

"Sure. We can call the day." She wrote her notepad as she put it in her left pocket, "Let's go shall we, Kiri?" He nod his head without a word as they left the resource room. She took her key as she lock it, "Did you watch the news this morning?" They both walk toward to the door.

"Nope, it's about killing an Elven again?" said Rookie, knowing that he and his group did raid the base last night. He doesn't talk about the raiding but he knows how to act.

She shook her head, "No. My friend used to work there. You know, there was a terrorist name was Rookie and his an unknown group. The day that they rescue an Elven."

"Oh, that guy. I've seen him on the news before I arrive here. I didn't know you had your friend was there. Is he ok?"

She nod her head, "Yeah, I heard him from my cellphone and saying that he is fine. He told me that Rookie and his group were well-trained as soldier, like Britannian. I bet they are mercenary."

He raise his eyes, "Wow. I bet too." he felt his phone was vibrating on his right pocket, he took it as he check on his cellphone, "If you excuse me, I have to make a call." She nod her head, gave her a small wave at him, "Sure, no problem," she left Rookie, standing, held his cellphone on his right ear, "Yes, what is it?"

"I found Japanese's activity. Their groups were call Japanese Liberator Front, I overheard them that they are planning to take Kawaguchi Lake Convention Centre Hotel and held them as hostage." said Elseria. Rookie remember that Kallen was asking him if he was Japanese Liberator Front but he was not related with his group. "When?"

"You have time to go there. It's about four hours before commencing their operation."

He check on his watch, "Ok. Tell them bring the bag and have them to wear as civilian. And I'll go there and act as janitor. Before they leave, give them a detail."

"Ok, I'll inform them." Elseria disconnect Rookie's cellphone. He close it as he put it in his pocket, raise his hand to call for his taxi. The taxi did notice him as it stop. He hop in the car as the driver ask him, "Sir, where to go?"

"Kawaguchi Lake Convention Centre Hotel, please." The driver nod his head as they head toward to Kawaguchi Lake Convention Centre Hotel.

**Kawaguchi Lake Convention Centre Hotel **

**Two hours later before commencing...**

Rookie wore his plain janitor uniform and he start sweeping one the floor with the mop. He notice there are numerous of tourist were herding around in lobby room. He check on his time before the japanese start to commence their operation. He heard his earphone, start listening to Elseria, "Rookie. They're here. And someone is going to leave the package for you. You'll see someone's hat, the color is red." He nod his head, still sweeping on the floor with mop. He await for someone to show up.

An hour later, he stroll his cleaner as he notice that someone was wearing a red hat with someone. They act as civilians so they they wouldn't blow their cover. He recognize two ODST, Wolf and Sarah. Wolf nod his head as they left, leave the black bag on the bench. Rookie stroll his cleaner as he retrieve black bag as he hid it under the cleaner. He continue to stroll as he found a bathroom which it is between men's and women's. He put a sign so that people would notice the sign. He check the area before he took a black bag. He enter in the bathroom as two people were waiting for him, "Looks like you have a job to clean in _Say My Name_." said Wolf, smirking at him.

He ignore him as he drop the black bag, "Too early. We have to wait." he check on his time, "Looks like we have to change the suits." He unzip the bag as he hand two BDU uniforms to Sarah and Wolf. He got his own BDU uniform, point at toilet stall, "We can change here and wait here until the time has come."

They both nod their head. Wolf went to stall, leaving two behind. With Sarah and Rookie were standing, "So this plan, we have to wait before we intervened their operation?"

He nod his head without a word. She tilt her head, "I see. Elseria told us about this. So don't we need to use non-lethal or lethal?"

He shrug, "I don't know. We'll make it quiet. If the plan has been screwed, then we have no choice left but to kill them." She nod her head as she head to the stall. He grunt as he enter inside the stall. He knew they had time to prepare.

**One hour later..**

Rookie is fully suit with ODST, he heard the people were screaming for their help. He knew that the japanese were going to use them as hostage. "Easy guys. They're taking the hostage. We can't go out and say, 'I'm the one who did killed the asshole prince.' All is we have to wait until they are done sweeping the area." said Rookie.

"I understand, Rookie. What happens if they would check in the bathroom?" said Wolf, curious if they are start checking in the bathroom.

"Then knock them out quietly. Lethal or non-lethal. Your choice, pal."

"I'll take as non-lethal." said Sarah.

"Same here." said Wolf, agree with her, "Remember the day before Covenant, the one that we did trained as Counter-Terrorist Operation?"

"Yeah, I remember it. Shame it. I wasn't there before Covenant. What about you?" said Sarah, asking Rookie if he been there this before.

"Quiet...I think they're coming to check." he heard them were speaking in japanese language. He carefully heard as he count, two people. He whisper, "On mark..." he heard the footstep were coming closer, he quickly instinct, lowered his voice, "Do it!" Trio caught two JLF soldiers surprise, they knock them out in cold.

Wolf stagger back, "Well, that was close." Rookie drag a body to the stall as he adjust him to sat on the toilet seat, he close the door so that no one would notice. He look at two as they did same. He raise his silence SMG, walk slowly as he peek.

Elseria appear on Rookie's right corner, "Rookie, I found the hostages where they are held." She show the holograph of the tower, she mark it target, "You have to rescue the hostage. First you have to neutralise them, then you can rescue them."

Trio walk away from the bathroom as they proceed to their target, leaving two concussion behind.

**Target's room...**

Trio found the target, but the problem is, they don't know how many hostile were in there. Rookie check the corridor, he notice that there was a camera on the top corner, "Elseria, check the camera."

"On it...Looks like we are blind." said Elseria.

"Then how about we could use the flash bang?" said Wolf, showing two flash bang grenades to Rookie and Sarah.

She raise her eyebrows inside of her helmet, "That's good idea. It won't hurt them."

"Ok then, we'll go loud. We don't have time to worry about this." said Rookie, walking to the wall as he held behind. Wolf went on the other side, so did Sarah too. Rookie gesture his fingers as three, two, one. He clutch his fist before he kick the door. Wolf took the pin of flashbang as he threw it in the room. It exploded before Sarah, Wolf and Rookie enter as they shoot four JLF soldiers, killing them in their head. "Clear." said Sarah, walking over the dead soldier, freed the hostage.

"You saved us! Britannians sent you?" said woman with curly, yellow hair as if she is having panic.

"Not britannians. We don't belong with them. If you want to live, then you have to get out of here." said Sarah.

One of the civilian walk toward to Rookie, worried about princess's safety, "Sir, my friend is held general Kusakabe. Please you must save her!"

Rookie look at two ODSTs before responding, "Who is your friend? I will find her."

"Her name was Euphemia. She is Third Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family. You muse save her!"

He nod, gesture his hand as he let the hostage go, "We've got missing hostage and currently held with general. Give me a location."

"On it, Rookie...Found her! She's there!" said Elseria, marking the location missing hostage. Rookie look at two ODST, "Guys, you go with hostage. Guide them and I will go there alone."

They both nod their head, "Be careful, Rookie." said Wolf, they both walk away to let the hostage out safety, leaving Rookie on his own. Rookie is about to proceed his secondary objective, to find the missing hostage, Euphemia.

**Euphemia's perspective...**

Euphemia is hoping that she would negotiate with JLF general without killing the hostages. "We are not Elvens! We are japanese! Open your eyes and see what they did!" a JLF general shouted in anger, he tried not to hit her.

She tried to reason with him, "I know your people suffered long ago. I know my people did destroy their lives, the past is past." He stood up as he felt furiously, "You've been blind by your own people! Only if you hadn-" before he was shot in his head, his lifeless body drop on the table. She widen her eyes as she notice that black figure is holding a strange pistol, he hostile his gun, "Don't worry, I'm here to rescue you."

She look confuse as she think that britannian sent him to rescue her, "What about -" before he cut her, "They're safe. My people guide them safely." he stood up as he gave his hand, "Come with me if you want to live."

She took a stranger's hand as she stood, "Any demands from me?"

He shook his head, "No need. And your friend is getting worried about you." he spun around as he walk away from her. She follow him as he found two JLF soldiers were laying dead in their head. She was surprise that soldier may be black ops or something. "I know what you are thinking, kid." he spun at her, "I'm not from here. I'm a soldier."

"Then why did you save me?" said Euphemia, curious about black soldier.

"You know why did i save you? To be honest, I don't know. Few years ago, I tried to save them and left them dead. I failed, I became coward. My friend once said this before, people made their choice, they can't turn back. I think I've made wrong choice."

"No. What you made your choice is, but it doesn't matter what you did choose. You follow the orders without question, you must understand your motives. That's why you have your own reasons. Not knowing your own."

"Well, thanks kid. i understand ya." he held his hand on his left side of his helmet, he nod, "Ok...ok Give us time." he let his hand go,"You have to go before we ruined their show. So you can go right now."

She raise her eyes, believe the mysterious soldier. She is about to leave the mysterious soldier behind as she run away from him. She head toward to exit as she found herself that the people were safe. She found her friend name was, Nina, "Nina! You're safe! Are you ok?"

She nod her head, still shaking, "Yes. I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm ok. Thanks to him, the person who did save me. The person who wore his strange armor."

"Same thing. There were three people. They got us out safely and-" before they heard an explosion, they saw the building were crumbling. It was destructive, they were shock that the building were down, fearing that the mysterious soldiers couldn't survive from the building. Whoever they are, someday Euphemia would repay them.

**Rookie's perspective...**

Rookie gasp his air as he swam toward to the bank, he found two ODSTs were waiting for him. She knelt her knees, "Wow...you jump from the tower. I was thinking that you couldn't make it."

He sigh as he breath slowly, "Yeah right. That's my instinct. Never trust my instinct, because I felt like die hard."

They both laugh, "True. We even tried to die hard and we are elite soldiers. Thank goodness, without Spartans. We could prove it." said Wolf, gave him a good joke.

He stood up, his armor is wet, "Aww, shit. Looks like I won't go to school." he notice his armor was wet, he doesn't plan to get his armor dirty. Elseria pop up on Rookie's right corner inside of his helmet, "I found something usual against your case."

"Really? Does it mean I made a new friend?"

"Yes. There was a woman name was, Cornelia li Britannia. The one that you did killed Clovis was his sister. She is currently investigate about you before they got there. And I could give you a secure line with Cornelia for you with Sarah and Wolf."

"Sounds like I pissed someone else. Patch it through." said Rookie, without hesitation.

"Ok give me a moment..." she took her sword as she look at her silver sword, "Done. Patching through."

"Who is this?"

"Your killer. The one who did killed your brother."

Her voice start serious, "You! Rookie or whatever you stupid name was. Why did you killed my brother? Then you freed the hostage?"

Rookie rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I did killed your brother. I ended his lives, no more killing spree. No more murdering the people. And racist? Then you're fucking douche."

"What the fuck? You're the one is an asshole! Then tell me your real name and I will find you!"

"No need." Cornelia's biography appear inside of Rookie's helmet, "If I would tell you my real name. Dead men can talk. Cornelia li Britannia. Originally served in Middle Eastern before establish your own homemade names. People called you, 'Goddess of Victory' and 'The Witch of Britannia'. That's ironic. You had your brother and sis. Unfortunately, I did killed your brother and rescue your sister, I have no intention to harm your sister. She will explain to you later."

"The fuck? You've read my files? But my files were suppose to be secure! How did you guys hack through my files?"said Cornelia, sound that she was surprise that ODSTs read her file.

"It was not us. Thanks to Elseria. She is our hacker, you know, she is not human. Too bad, you can't find us and Elseria." said Rookie.

"And your organization?"

Rookie is about to speak before Sarah cut his word, "ODST known as Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. They gave us a nickname, Helljumper. You never mess with Helljumper. You know what? We'll fight hard and take the country back as Japan. Your government is douche, hope he doesn't try to take his country back. But it's not yours! It's their own nation! Goodbye!" Elsseria cut the communication as she raise her eyes, "Wow...you're scary."

Rookie held his fist as she punch Rookie's fist softly, "Good work, Sarah. They never mess with us."

"Yeah that's right. Just like Wolf said, we are elite soldier." said Sarah, smirking inside of her helmet.

* * *

**Author's notes: Guess, I've been pushing hard. Haven't seen much the recent reviews and nothing yet.**

**Let's see, what will ODST name the knightmare frame would be? If not, then I'll screw the favoritism character.**

**If you are seeing the chapter what you think is amateur, which it is not. All is I'm trying to approach the different way. And no flames on the chapter :)**

**Let's see...what might you think it's going to happen next? **


End file.
